Podría contarte miles de historias
by CoNnY-B
Summary: Hermione decide ir por el amor de su vida, ¿encontrará lo que espera? [R&Hr, post Hogwarts]
1. Extrañarte

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Dedicado a los amantes del Ron/Hermione.

Podría contarte miles de historias  
Capítulo 1: "Extrañarte"

Sobre una repisa, en un lugar privilegiado, tenía la foto. Esa foto, donde ella y sus dos mejores amigos, Harry y Ron, se graduaban un día de verano, en el Gran Salón, en Hogwarts.

Su situación era diferente... ahora tenía 20 años. No había hablado con ninguno de los dos desde ese día. ¿Por qué? Una simple pregunta había provocado el problema.

Un "¿_Te gustaría ser mi novia, Hermione?_".

Tarde o temprano se iba a enfrentar a la pregunta. Estuvo saliendo con Ron en las últimas semanas, incluso se habrían besado un par de veces; pero nada más que eso. Para ella era muy difícil enfrentar la situación. ¿Y si no le gustaba tanto como él a ella?. ¿Y si la relación no funcionaba? No quería una decepción, tenía miedo a afrontar el hecho de que podían terminar por alguna de las boberías por las que siempre peleaban.

Ese día, en pleno cóctel de graduación, con todos los padres de los alumnos de séptimo presentes en la escuela, él le había pedido hablar un momento a solas con ella. Hermione aceptó; podía presentir lo que éste quería platicar con únicamente mirarlo a los ojos. Se dirigieron hacia un lugar apartado junto al lago, en el sector cercano al castillo estaba lleno de parejas llorando abrazadas y amigos ebrios gritando que nunca se iban a olvidar. La noche cubría todo el sitio como un velo mágico.

Ron puso su saco a modo de alfombra; el pasto estaba húmedo. La tomó de la mano y se sentaron mirando al lago. Se hizo un incómodo silencio hasta que ella lo rompió.

-¿Querías hablar de algo, verdad?

Él desvió su mirada hasta toparse con la de ella, lo que lo hizo sonrojar y mirar al lago nuevamente.

-Si no quieres hablar ahora, no importa... tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y él la rodeó con el brazo.

-No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, hay que hablar ahora Hermione, de lo nuestro...

-¿Y qué es lo nuestro, para ti?

-Esto

La tomó por la barbilla con una mano, la acercó hacia si y le depositó un tierno beso en los labios.

Ahí fue, cuando al volver a mirarla a los ojos, pero esta vez sosteniendo su mirada, le hizo la meticulosa pregunta.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio. No quería decir nada. Lo amaba, estaba segura que lo amaba, y ese mismo amor le impedía atenerse a una relación. Le tenia pavor al compromiso.

-No quiero arriesgarme a perderte para siempre... o al menos de aquí a que nuestros caminos se separen -dijo él, aún esperando una respuesta-. Es demasiado lindo lo que tenemos...

-No te puedo mentir, Ron, es que... es demasiado para mí... no sé...

-¿Aceptar esta responsabilidad? No lo tomes como eso, es más, más profundo... ¿Acaso no me quieres?

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso tontito? Claro que te quiero, te quiero demasiado... ¿No te das cuenta? -Se acurrucó en él nuevamente.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

-¿Y si no funciona?

-¿Es eso? -preguntó él, algo disgustado.

-Sí... Te quiero con todo mi corazón, pero...

-Si me quisieras tanto como dices no tendrías la incertidumbre de que vas a ser feliz conmigo.

-¿Me estas presionando?

-No lo tomes a mal... ¡pero no sabía que fueras a pensar eso!

Hermione dejó escapar unas lágrimas. No pudo aguantar más el dolor, siempre que peleaban, pasaba un tiempo y se arreglaban otra vez, pero si ya no lo iba a ver nunca más...

-¡Dame tiempo para pensar!

-Ahí esta el asunto. ¡No hay tiempo! En 12 días parto a la Universidad Mágica de Francia con Harry, y tú te vas a estudiar a Nueva York. ¡Muy difícilmente nos volveremos a ver!

-Igual vamos a estar lejos, y es perfectamente sabido que las relaciones a distancia no funcionan.

-Pensé que me querías lo suficiente como para tener algo concreto, pero me doy cuenta que sigues buscando excusas para entablar seriamente una relación conmigo. Si vas a seguir así, mejor no quiero escucharte...

Se puso de pie y se marchó hacia el Gran Salón, seguramente a hablar con sus padres para irse de una vez.

Ella abrazó sus rodillas, pensando miles de cosas unos buenos minutos. Al cabo de éstos se puso de pie, ya que el frío era inminente. Tomó el saco abandonado de Ron, lo dobló cuidadosamente, lo abrazó y lo llevó hasta el castillo, para guardarlo en su baúl...

Tomó la foto. Había reflexionado durante tanto tiempo, demasiado para ser cierto, que su vida no tenía ningún sentido sin él.

Harry tampoco le había vuelto a hablar; a ciencia cierta Ron le habría dicho lo que ésta había echo, y por una obvia influencia de vivir junto a él, le habría creído todo. Quizás que llegó a pensar de ella. Con la única persona con quien tuvo contacto fue con Ginny, y eso después de que salió de la escuela y por un corto periodo. Ella estudiaba en Londres y las constantes labores para la profesión que estudiaba no le dejaban mucho tiempo libre.

Fue hacia su habitación. Abrió un cajón al final de la cómoda, de ahí sacó lo único que tenía de él. Su saco. Lo retiró de la bolsita plástica protectora y lo abrazó. Hundió su nariz en el cuello del abrigo. Aún conservaba ese aroma característico de Ron. Levantó la cabeza y se paseó con él hasta un gran ventanal en la sala de estar. Miró el cielo oscuro y nublado. Los días así le recordaban esa noche.

Cuánto le había costado tratar de olvidarse de él. Con cuántos chicos había salido para apartarlo de su corazón. Nunca pudo hacerlo. No lo quería seguir intentando. Quería encontrarlo de nuevo. Pero ¿qué tal si él ya tenía pareja?. ¿Si se habría casado, tendría hijos, fuera gay? No, no podía ser. Era muy pronto, sólo eran 3 años y medio y en ese tiempo no podía haber cambiado tanto... ¿o sí?. Estaba aburrida de cuestionarse tanto. Lo iba a buscar, lo iba a encontrar, y le iba a hacer conocer ese amor que le había guardado todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo? No lo sabía. No le importaba.

Guardó el saco en la bolsa y luego en el cajón otra vez, luego dio un silbido.

Areth, su lechuza con un plumaje de un color cobrizo muy bonito, llegó instantáneamente y se paró sobre su hombro. Tomó una hoja de un taco de papel sobre la mesa y una pluma. La sumergió en tinta y comenzó una nota para Ginny. Por algún lado tendría que empezar.

Estimada amiga:

¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo!, hablando de tiempo no tengo mucho para escribirte esto, pero necesito pedirte un gran favor, necesito contactarme con Ron sin que él sepa¿entendiste?, no se tiene que enterar. Ojalá me pudieras conseguir su dirección allá en Francia¡te lo agradecería de todo corazón! Y que sea lo antes posible.

Espero estés muy bien y me contestes pronto.

Con cariño,  
Hermione.

La dobló y ató a la pata de la lechuza.

-Por favor Areth, encuentra a Ginny Weasley... ¿la recuerdas, sí? Y no se la entregues a nadie más que no sea ella, por favor!

El animalito le picoteo suavemente en el hombro, en un gesto de asentimiento. Desplegó sus alas y salió volando por la ventana abierta.

Horas después Hermione daba vueltas de un lado a otro, se había tomado un café, había hecho algo de zapping pero nada logró alejarla de la incertidumbre. ¿Por qué se demoraba tanto la lechuza? Hace un par de horas se había ido y aún no regresaba con la contestación. Recordó que Areth estaba haciendo un viaje trasatlántico y no era una lechuza express, estaba claro que no iba a regresar por lo menos en unos días. Prefirió irse a acostar, y apenas se metió a la cama, se quedó dormida.

Exactamente 3 días después la lechuza regresó con una respuesta. En ese lapso Hermione había cambiado el orden de los muebles de su departamento unas 5 veces y ya no se le ocurría otra forma de ponerlos, pues no hacía nada más en todas las vacaciones. Apenas vio la lechuza entrar por la ventana corrió hacia ella y prácticamente le arrancó la pata sacándole el papelito. Areth ululó indignada y se fue a su jaula.

-A ver, a ver, veamos que dice aquí -dijo desatando desesperadamente el cordelito, pero con los nervios no lo logró, así que tomó una tijera y lo cortó por el medio.

El papel decía lo siguiente:

Hola Hermi! Sí, que tiempo, verdad? Que pena que te acuerdes de mi cuando necesitas algo, pero bueno... Encuentro algo loco que busques por Ron ahora... ¡has dejado pasar mucho rato! Ojalá te sirva de algo esto... La dirección es...

Y le decía la dirección. Hermione fue directamente a su habitación a hacer una maleta con cosas suficientes para un mes. Iba a hacerle una visita a Ron Weasley, y tenía la excusa perfecta... Le devolvería el saco.

Continuará...

Bueno me gusto xD así que lo voy a seguir. ¡Obvio! Ojalá les haya gustado y me dejen uno que otro review para darme ganas suficientes para continuar.

Nos vemos muy pronto!!!


	2. Reencontrándote

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Podría contarte miles de historias  
Capítulo 2: "Reencontrándote"

A las 11:30 estaba sentada al frente de la puerta de embarque número 2 del aeropuerto. Se resignó a usar el trasporte mágico, pues quería que todo fuese casual. Su vuelo partía a las 13:00 y no sabía que hacer para matar el tiempo.

Sacó El Profeta del día de su bolso y comenzó a leer, pero no le interesaba nada, por lo que pronto llegó al final del diario y lo volvió a guardar. Vio a la gente pasar por la puerta que pronto le correspondería, tomando vuelos más tempranos. Qué hubiera dado ella por aprovechar el tiempo y buscar una salida bien anticipada por la mañana, pero con el sistema de compra de boletos online, lo más cercano que había a la fecha era el vuelo de las 13:00 con destino a París haciendo escala en Frankfurt al día siguiente; le salió algo caro, pero sabía que valía la pena.

Las horas se le hicieron infinitas, hasta que al fin un cuarto para la 1 escuchó por el altoparlante:

-Pasajeros del vuelo 33139 con destino a París, Francia y con escala en Frankfurt, Alemania, favor abordar por la décimo segunda puerta de embarque.

Hermione se paró y corrió hacia la puerta, quedando como una de las primeras personas en la fila. Rápidamente pasó por el primer detector de metales. Estaba algo desesperada por llegar.

-Señorita, abróchese el cinturón de seguridad, por favor, vamos a aterrizar.

Una azafata la despertaba de su hermoso sueño donde le cambiaba el pañal a un bebé pelirrojo. Se enderezó y sentó correctamente en la silla. Procedió a abrochar su cinturón y miró el reloj. Marcaba las 23 horas; el piloto se habría demorado demasiado en Frankfurt. A los minutos sintió el vibrar del avión, que comenzaba a descender a una velocidad increíble.

Una hora después, luego de haber pasado por la policía internacional y haber retirado sus cosas de la bandeja movible de la sala de desembarque del aeropuerto internacional francés, tomaba un taxi en las afueras del lugar. Tenía un manejo excepcional del idioma, por lo que pudo darle de manera correcta las instrucciones al chofer para que la llevara al hotel. Le pidió su teléfono para ir inmediatamente al día siguiente a visitar a los chicos.

Fue a su habitación y se quitó las botas y el abrigo. Dejó sus cosas sobre la cama y se dirigió al baño, para darse un relajante baño de tina.

Al otro día, muy temprano, como a las 8 de la mañana bajó a tomar desayuno. Estaba lista para salir rumbo al departamento de Harry y Ron. Minutos después con la dirección que le proporcionó Ginny anotada en la palma de la mano, llamó al taxista y al rato éste llegó al lobby del hotel.

Se subió cargada con una mochila, en donde traía el saco de Ron y una que otra cosa. Le indicó la dirección de los chicos y en pocos minutos estuvo ahí.

Frente a sus ojos se alzaba un lindo edificio departamental, en un barrio universitario muy prestigioso, y que según ella sabía, cerca de este lugar se encontraba oculta la Universidad Mágica. Le pagó al taxista y abrió la puerta. Sintió el viento helado de la mañana en la cara. Era tal su prisa por ver y hablar con Ron que no le importaba siquiera la hora que era, porque de seguro estaban durmiendo aún, con lo perezosos que podían ser a veces...

Entró al hall.

-Disculpe... ¿puede comunicarse con alguien al departamento 3C y decirle que tiene visitas? -le dijo a un caballero detrás de un cubículo.

-¿Su nombre señorita?

-Digamos que... una amiga.

-Necesito anotar sus datos aquí... -apuntó una hoja.

-Vale, pero no diga mi nombre, es una sorpresa.

El portero apretó algunos botones en un panel y dijo algo en volumen muy bajo para que Hermione no escuchara.

-Suba -dijo él, volviéndola a mirar.

-Gracias.

Caminó hasta un ascensor, entró y presionó el botón para ir al tercer piso y se cerraron las puertas. Se mareó un poco al subir, estaba muy nerviosa. Con un pitido supo que estaba allí y las puertas se abrieron.

Salió con paso decidido hasta quedar frente a una puerta con la letra C en dorado en medio. Tocó el timbre. Abrieron la puerta.

-¿Sí? -dijo un chico asomando su cabeza.

Notó que era un poco más alto que ella, de cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes enmarcados por unas pequeñas gafas. Sin duda era Harry. Pero él la miró con extrañeza, al parecer no la había reconocido.

Y cómo, si estaba muy cambiada. Su cabello ahora era corto y liso, con mechitas más claras en algunas partes. Y había crecido mucho. Ya no presentaba la apariencia de una estudiante, sino que incluso se veía mayor de lo que realmente era. Pero sólo habían pasado 3 años.

Hermione sonrió.

-Hola Harry, yo soy Hermione, Hermione Granger... ¿recuerdas?

La cara de Harry se iluminó. Sonrió, abrió la puerta y abrazo fuertemente a su amiga.

-¡Herms! Vaya no me había dado cuenta de que eras tú.

La separó de si tomándola por los hombros y observándola de arriba a abajo. Luego la abrazó de nuevo.

-¿Cómo has estado?. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pasa...

-Bien, creo...

Avanzó a través de la puerta y Harry entró detrás, cerrando.

El departamento era muy lindo, a pesar de que era sólo de hombres. Estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado, las paredes eran de un color amarillo claro, los muebles todos de madera. De las paredes colgaban pinturas y una que otra foto. Miró hacia todos lados, pero no pudo encontrar a Ron.

-Toma asiento. ¿Quieres un café o algo?

-No importa, así estoy bien.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

Tomó aire, ahora le tocaba responder todas las preguntas de Harry. Luego ella haría las suyas, como porqué Ron no estaba allí.

-Le pedí a Ginny la dirección, hace mucho tiempo que no los veía, los extrañaba mucho.

-Ah, qué bien -sonrió aún más-. ¿Cómo fue que no escribiste, no llamaste, nada?

-Yo pensé que eran ustedes los que no me hablaban a mí.

-Traté de contactarte miles de veces, pero nadie me decía nada. Ginny insistía en no saber absolutamente nada de ti y Ron... -Apretó los labios y miró al techo. -Cada vez que le mencionaba tu nombre hacía oídos sordos... El día de la graduación, en el cóctel, me dijo que ya te habías ido, eso fue lo último... -La volvió a mirar. -¿Qué paso entre ustedes?

Suspiró. Harry no sabía nada de nada. Ella misma le había dicho a Ginny que no le dijera sobre ella a nadie, estuvo muy resentida ese entonces.

-Es una larga historia, Harry, me da algo de pena hablar de eso... -Hermione miró al suelo, no quería tener que revivir ese momento.

-Si no quieres no te obligaré...

-¿Dónde está Ron ahora? -dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo.

-Salió muy temprano, pero ya en un rato debería estar volviendo.

-Ah...

-Tú sigues estudiando Medicina Mágica... ¿verdad?

-Sí, por supuesto. Cada año se pone más difícil la carrera, pero creo que lo puedo llevar bien

-Genial. Acá nos tienen plagados de trabajo... ser Auror es una de las cosas más complicadas del mundo.

-Me imagino... ¿tienes pareja?

-No todavía -rió-. Quiero terminar la carrera y ahí dedicarme a buscar una esposa.

Ambos rieron. Pero algo paró las risas. Una llave daba vuelta la cerradura de la entrada. Se abrió la puerta.

Era Ron. Y no estaba solo. A su lado de encontraba la figura de una muchacha alta, delgada, de cabello rubio oscuro. _Que tomaba la mano de Ron._

Continuará...

Hola! Bueno ya está el segundo capítulo. Gracias por los reviews, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo (que me quedo algo más corto) y que lean los próximos...


	3. Y trato de recuperarte

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000 **

**Podría contarte miles de historias  
Capítulo 3: "Y trato de recuperarte" **

-¡Ah Ron, llegaste!. ¡Justo que te tenía una sorpresa! -Harry lo miró sonriendo.

Pero Ron no sonreía. Sólo miraba a la castaña y ella lo miraba él. Pero no sólo a él, también a la chica. Se le hacía conocida, pero no podía identificarla.

-Ron...

-Hermione...

Lo dijeron al mismo tiempo. Él nunca habría podido olvidar esa mirada color miel, por eso la reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Ronnie? -preguntó la chica.

Sin duda también había escuchado esa voz antes. ¿Pero por qué lo llamaba "Ronnie"? Se suponía que sólo ella lo llamaba así.

-Eh, sí -dijo Harry tratando de cortar el silencio-. Ella es Pansy Parkinson, la novia de Ron, supongo que la recuerdas

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Una de las personas que más la había molestado en toda la escolaridad, ahora volvía a aparecer... ¿y era la novia de Ron?. ¿Cómo aguantaría eso?

Harry se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, con sólo ver la cara que puso Hermione. Pero tarde o temprano se iba a saber igual.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? -dijo, ignorando completamente a la ex-Slytherin y caminando hacia Hermione.

Se acercó y la observó más detenidamente. Pensaba que seguía igual de linda que siempre. ¡Incluso mucho más!.

Hermione decidió hacerse la indiferente. Un rápido flash le recordó cómo la había herido esa última noche, no podía verse débil ante él.

-¡Hola Ron, cómo has estado!

Se puso de pie y agitó eufóricamente la mano de Ron, luego le dio un rápido abrazo.

-B... bien... ¿y tú? -respondió nerviosamente.

-¡Súper! No podía estar mejor, ahora que volví a ver a mis dos _mejores amigos_ -puso énfasis en las dos últimas palabras.

Pudo sentir el respirar entrecortado de Ron. Si lo tenía que poner nervioso, que así fuera.

-Hermione Granger -dijo Pansy, hablado nuevamente con un tono muy cínico de felicidad.

Le molestaba la presencia de la chica. Sabía que ella y Ron habían tenido "algo" antes de salir del colegio. Ella misma los había encontrado una vez, y después la había molestado con eso delante de todas sus amigas. Como siempre.

-¡Hola Pansy! No sabes el gusto que me da verte -habló con el mismo tono cínico.

-Bueno, chicas, Ron, tomen asiento, traeré jugo o algo -Harry se paró casi corriendo del sillón y fue a la cocina.

Los chicos quedaron mirándose entre sí, pero en especial Ron a Hermione. Al rato Harry regresó con una bandeja con cuatro vasos con jugo de naranja. Los repartió.

-¿De qué hablábamos? Ah, sí. Bueno, yo y éste -apunto con la cabeza Ron-, continuamos estudiando juntos, pero tomamos diferentes ramos. Yo quiero trabajar como en un sector más específico y él en uno más general

-Gracias Harry, puedo hablar sólo -dijo Ron, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado-.Yo quiero saber que has hecho tú.

Se había recompuesto un poco, al menos tomando seguridad suficiente para hablarle claro a Hermione, sin titubear.

-¿Yo? Pues aún estoy con Medicina Mágica, ya sabes. ¿Hace cuánto están juntos? -sonrió exageradamente, le molestaba demasiado la situación.

-Ya casi tres años -respondió inmediatamente Pansy, luego miró a Ron y lo besó apasionadamente. Al finalizar miró a Hermione y le sonrió estúpidamente-. Y en cuanto Ronnie termine la carrera nos vamos a casar...¿verdad, amor?

-Sí... -Estaba sorprendido por el beso, pero miro cuidadosamente a Hermione, para saber su reacción.

Se decepcionó al verla sonreír.

-Ay, se ven taaan lindos ustedes dos... ¿no es cierto Harry? -Miró a Harry, abriendo bien los ojos.

Harry se estaba poniendo tenso con tanta mirada. Miró el reloj de pared.

-¡Oh! Qué tarde es, tengo que irme a clases ahora -dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa. Miró a Hermione-. Si quieres me acompañas así conoces la Universidad, después vamos al centro o a alguna parte.

-Está bien.

Ellos dos se pararon. Harry tomó su abrigo del perchero, lo que le hizo recordar algo a Hermione.

-¡Ah! Espera Ron, tengo algo...

Abrió la mochila, bajo la mirada atónita de todos. Sacó el saco de Ron y se lo pasó.

-Toma, no me iba a quedar con esto, así que te lo traje -Hermione rió.

Luego se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y le susurró algo al oído, tan bajo que ni Pansy pudo escuchar:

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar después, a solas...

Miró sonriendo a Pansy. Fue hacia la puerta siguiendo a Harry.

-¡Adiós! -les dijo, y cerró la puerta.

Corrió hasta llegar a donde Harry, que se metió al ascensor.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que él estaba de novio con esa... esa... -le preguntó cuando las puertas se cerraron.

-Porque no me lo preguntaste, por eso.

Llegaron a la planta baja. Salieron del ascensor y fueron hacia el estacionamiento. Harry la condujo hacia un lindo y reluciente jeep rojo, le abrió la puerta y fue hacia el otro lado, subiéndose.

-Pensé que no te importaba, pero me di cuenta que... -dijo una vez que hubieran partido.

-¿Qué?. ¿Que acaso aún siento algo por ese imbécil? Pues te equivocas, yo ya lo borré de mi corazón, hace rato.

-No te creo.

-No es tu problema.

-Bien, si tú lo quieres así...

-Está bien, sí, aún lo amo... ¿eso querías escuchar? -Hermione cruzó los brazos y miró enojada al frente.

Harry detuvo el auto, provocando un gran tumulto con los conductores que iban atrás. La miró, sonriendo.

-Sabía que sí.

-¿Puedes avanzar? -Hermione miró hacia atrás, ignorándolo y viendo a los autos tocando la bocina.

-Ajá -Harry volvió a mirar al frente, avanzando.

No volvieron a hablar en todo el camino. Anduvieron por unas 10 cuadras y llegaron a un sector que parecía un parque, donde atrás había una especie de catedral desmoronada. Harry tomó velocidad y fue a casi estrellarse con un gran árbol unos metros delante de la catedral, pero lo atravesó y apareció ante sus ojos una gran y moderna construcción, con jóvenes caminando hacia todos lados. Harry ocupó un lugar en el gran estacionamiento junto a un escarabajo azul y se bajó del auto. Hermione hizo lo mismo.

Entraron a uno de los edificios y pararon en el hall.

-Bienvenida a la Universidad Mágica de Francia, facultad de Aurores, Hermione, ojalá te guste el lugar. Yo ya voy tarde así que te dejo aquí -Fue hacia una sala al fondo de un pasillo.

Hermione lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció. Se acercó a uno de los tantos cuadros que había en la pared. Mostraba a un anciano calvo sentado en una silla, con una varita en la mano. Abajo ponía:

**Federick Massen  
**_Auror de primer nivel del Ministerio de Magia (1938-1955)  
__Director Facultad de Aurores de la Universidad de Francia (1956-)_

Ella había leído algo de ese señor alguna vez, lo recordaba, sabía que por un problema de invalidez tuvo que dejar su cargo en el Ministerio y se propuso como profesor para Auror en esta Universidad, y que a los dos meses lo habían ascendido a director.

-Hola... ¿Has visto al señor Massen por aquí? -le preguntó una chica.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias de todas formas -dijo la chica, sonriéndole.

Había dado unos do pasos cuando se volteó y la miró bien.

-¿Hermione Granger?

Se sorprendió. La primera vez que la miró no la había reconocido, pero ahora sí. Era Lavender Brown, ex-compañera de curso de Gryffindor.

-Sí, soy yo -le dijo asombrada.

-¡Wow, que estas distinta! -Hermione sonrió-. Pero yo tenía entendido que estabas estudiando en Nueva York...

-Sí, pero estoy de visita unos días aquí, no sabía que estudiaras Auror también

-Oh, no, yo no, estoy estudiando Relacionadora Mágica en Londres, pero vine por algunos meses de intercambio

-Genial.

-Andaba buscando al vejete ese, pero bueno... ¿quieres tomar un café?

-Está bien.

Fueron a la cafetería. Tenía que hacer hora para esperar a que saliera Harry, y eso sería un buen rato.

**Continuará... **

**¿Qué tal? Estaba escuchando el CD de Sin Bandera mientras escribía, no sé si habrá influido en algo... Para el próximo capítulo les adelanto que nos vamos a enterar de que han estado haciendo toda la promoción del año que salieron los chicos del colegio, por una parte, y por otra... jejeje es una sorpresita bacán que estoy preparando... Así que los dejaré con las ganas xD Gracias por tooodos los reviews que me dejaron, ojalá me digan su opinión de este capítulo también... **


	4. Pero, ¿que sabes tú de amor?

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000 **

**Podría contarte miles de historias  
Capítulo 4: "Pero... ¿qué sabes tú de amor?" **

Lavender le indicó una mesita en el fondo, fueron hacia ella, se sentaron y sobre la mesa encontraron un menú de pedido instantáneo. Al instante les llegaron un descafeinado y un capuchino. Hermione empezó a hablar.

-¿Pediste intercambio o...?

-No, me dieron una beca, parece que voy muy bien con respecto a los demás de la carrera

-¿Y qué has sabido del resto de los chicos Gryffindor?

-Mmm... ¡bien! Bueno, como era de notar, hace como un año que Dean y Parvati se casaron.

-¿Qué? -dijo, riendo, incrédula.

-¡De verdad! No lo hicieron muy público, nada más fueron unas 30 personas... Parvati tiene un hija muy tierna y chiquita, le puso Sybill, a pesar de lo mucho que se negó Dean...

-Oh...

-También están Neville y Luna, que siguen siendo novios -Se refería a que estos empezaron a serlo a partir de sexto año.

-¿Qué estudia Neville?

-Adivina, es para maestro de Herbología, era obvio... y Luna esta estudiando Astrología, como siempre esta en el cielo... -Hermione rió-. Bueno, y a ver quien más, yo sigo con Seamus -sonrió-. Él estudia Administración Mixta, ya sabes, muggle y mágica, en Londres también. Y señores y señoras, Colin Creevey estudia Periodismo, eso si que es una sorpresa, su hermano... ¿cómo se llamaba? Entró a jugar Quidditch a un equipo... del cual no recuerdo su nombre. Seguramente sabes que Ginny estudia Relacionadora Mágica, igual que yo, es bastante lo que se debe aprender para esa carrera...

-Si, lo sé.

-De los chicos de otros cursos no he sabido mucho, bueno más que Pansy -Hermione apretó los labios al escuchar ese nombre-, que estudia acá en Francia, Diseño, creo. ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó al notar que Hermione había dejado de prestarle atención.

-Ah, no nada... -respondió, mirándola de nuevo-. Continúa

-¿Tú fuiste la única que fue a estudiar a Estados Unidos?

-De nuestra generación, sí, pero Alicia Spinnet, de dos cursos más arriba, ya estaba allá, y este año llegó un chico de Hogwarts que no conocía, Kevin... Whitby

-Ah -miró hacia la entrada de la cafetería-. ¡Ahí viene el señor Massen! Fue un gusto encontrarte Hermione, me tengo que ir. ¡Señor Massen! -gritó, yendo hacia el anciano-. ¡Adiós! -le saludó con la mano.

Hermione miró el reloj grande que había entre dos ventanas. Las 12:30. ¡Cómo se le había pasado la hora! De seguro Harry ya había salido.

En efecto, Harry entró a la cafetería mientras ella pagaba y le indicó con una mano que fuera con él. Ya en el exterior de edificio Harry habló.

-No sé si te molesta, pero vamos a almorzar con Ron y Pansy en una cafetería en el centro

-Yo preferiría almorzar en el hotel. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer después, pero seguro te veo en la noche...

Subieron al jeep. Harry salió por entre unas columnas que luego dieron paso al parque. Hermione miró hacia atrás y vio que la Universidad había desaparecido dejando lugar a la catedral antigua.

Un rato después, Harry paraba frente al hotel.

-Adiós Harry, ah... ¿me haces un favorcito? -pidió antes de bajarse.

-Claro

-¿Ron aprendió a usar su celular? Quiero su número

Harry rió.

-Sí, dame un segundo

Sacó un papelillo y un lápiz de la guantera y garabateó el número.

-Aquí está. Pero ten cuidado, a veces contesta Pan...

-Ya, cómo sea, gracias

Le arrebató el papel de las manos, no quería escuchar ese nombre una vez más, se volvería loca. Se bajó del auto y entró al hotel. Pidió las llaves, tomó el ascensor y fue directamente a la habitación que le habían asignado.

Ya allí se sentó en la cama. Tenía que idear un plan para poder hablar con Ron. Para saber qué le iba a decir a Ron. O sea, ella pensaba, bien enamorado tendría que estar como para ya haber conversado de matrimonio con esa... tipa. ¿Por qué ella? Se cuestionaba de nuevo. Se juraba que iba a terminar con Malfoy. Quizás no le había gustado el camino que él tomó.

Draco había asumido los negocios de su padre en cuánto éste fue a parar a Azkaban, también tomando su puesto en el Ministerio. Se decía que él creía en una venganza de los Mortífagos cuando cayó Voldemort. Pero... ¿no que el padre de Parkinson también era Mortífago? O talvez no... Alguna razón tendría que tener. Se quitó los zapatos y se tiró de espaldas sobre la cama. Lentamente sus ojos se cerraron y se quedó dormida.

Seis horas después una lechuza la despertó. Había olvidado cerrar la ventana. Se sentó y tomó a la lechuza, calmándola y sacándole la nota de la patita. Leyó.

_¿Pudiste encontrar a mi hermano? Ya creo que sí. Ahora que volvemos a hablar no quiero perder el contacto contigo, así que espero me cuentes todo lo que suceda. _

_Con cariño (y apuro),  
Ginny W. _

La lechuza fue a posarse en el borde de una silla que había frente al escritorio. Hermione fue hacia allá, se sentó, tomo la pluma y el taco de papeles que los del hotel ponían ahí y comenzó una nota.

_¿Por qué no me dijiste que la novia de tu hermano era esa rubia engreída? Me complicó todo el panorama, si tan solo me hubieras dicho... Hoy en la tarde voy a hablar con él, si puedo, después te contaré lo que haya sucedido... ¡lo prometo! Nos vemos después. _

_Tu amiga Hermione _

_P.D.¿Qué onda contigo?. ¿No estas saliendo con nadie? Como ya no se nada de ti... _

Dobló la hoja y la ató a la pata del ave, el cual salió volando inmediatamente en dirección a la puesta de sol. Fue al baño a lavarse la cara y regresó. Tomó el teléfono de la mesita de noche y le dijo a la operadora que llamaría a un celular. Marcó el número y a los segundos escuchó el característico sonido de espera de quien aún no contesta. Luego escuchó su voz.

_-¿Aló? _

-Hola Ron, ay... que bueno que contestas tú, habla Hermione

_-Ah, hola Hermi _-su voz sonaba inquieta_-. ¿Qué pasa? _

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que quería hablar contigo? Espero que te deshagas un rato de la simpática -acentuó la voz- ...de tu novia para que cenemos juntos. ¿Qué opinas?

Hubo un silencio.

_-Bueno, vale... ¿quieres que pase por ti? _

-Estaría bien a las 9. ¿Ya sabes donde me quedo?

_-Sí... _

-Ok

_-Entonces a las nueve estaré allá afuera _

-Nos vemos

Colgó. Suspiró y miró al techo. ¡Iba a salir con Ron en un par de horas! Sólo esperaba que le alcanzara el tiempo para arreglarse, pues no quería estar impresentable.

Claro, dos horas después, bajaba ya lista para irse con Ron a comer. Llegó al vestíbulo, le dejó las llaves al recepcionista y se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones de la entrada, con la cartera en mano y mirando la puerta.

En cosa de minutos, Ron hizo su aparición. Estaba trajeado elegantemente con un terno de color oscuro y con corbata de moño, además se había peinado un poco, dejando al azar algunos cabellos que lo hacían ver muy sexy, según Hermione.

Él la miró cuando ella se puso de pie y quedo sorprendido por lo hermosa que se veía. Tenía un vestido largo y negro, que se ajustaba a su figura y un generoso escote en el pecho y en la espalda. En el pelo, que por lo corto no podía peinar, tenía unas trabas de flores a juego con la cartera y los tacos.

Se acercó a ella, le tomó la mano y la besó, luego levantó la vista hacia sus ojos.

-¿Nos vamos?

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa y lo siguió hasta un moderno Mercedes gris plata. La llevó hasta la entrada del copiloto, le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a subir, le cerró la puerta y fue a entrar al auto por el otro lado. Lo encendió y partió.

-Te voy a llevar a conocer uno de los lugares más lindos en Francia -dijo al rato, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-Si vas a la Torre Eiffel ya la...

-Nooo, vamos a cenar junto al río Sena. ¿Qué te parece?

-Bien...

Cada cierto tiempo, Ron la miraba de reojo. No quería que ella lo notara pues todavía le daba algo de vergüenza el hecho de ser él quien la hubo presionado y abandonado ese día en Hogwarts, de ser ella quien venía a verlo y ser él el que ahora tenía novia y se iba a casar. Y ella lo sabía.

Bajó por una calle estrecha, y anduvo paralelo al río un buen rato, hasta entrar a un sitio donde se estacionó. Se bajó y le fue a abrir la puerta. Desde afuera el lugar se veía muy elegante. Entraron, y de hecho, era muy elegante. Habían grandes candelabros colgando del techo, que eran de oro e iluminaban todo el salón. Las mesas estaban bien apartadas unas de otras, y las sillas tenían tapiz de terciopelo.

-No te iba a traer a una pizzería -murmuró Ron, haciendo reír a Hermione.

Un serio y elegante garzón se acercó a ellos.

-Su apellido, señor

-Weasley

-Pase por aquí

Los condujo hasta una mesa cerca del centro. El garzón les separó las sillas y dejó los menú sobre la mesa.

-Con su permiso

Y se fue.

Ron cruzó los dedos bajo su mentón y la miró intrigado.

-¿De qué querías hablar?

-¿Por qué no ordenamos primero? –le preguntó ella, tomando el menú.

Lo abrió y miró la primera página. Esta noche no sería como cualquiera.

**Continuará... **

**¡Ah! Qué lindo capítulo (la modestia, niños. La modestia). ¡Y es extra largo!. Me pasaron varias cosas graciosas mientras escribía, como que se pegó el Pc y tuve que escribir todo de nuevo, por suerte no llevaba mucho avanzado... también no me acordaba de la palabra recepcionista y no sabía que poner! Ahí me dio la locura. ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Ojalá que por este cap también me dejen aunque sea diciéndome que si sigo escribiendo van a venir a asesinarme u.u **

**¡Nos vemos! **


	5. Quisiera conocerte otra vez

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Podría contarte miles de historias  
Capítulo 5: "Quisiera conocerte otra vez"

Llegó el mesero e hicieron la orden. Permanecieron en silencio durante lo que pareció una década, hasta que Hermione se decidió a hablar.

-¿Ron? -Tomó aire. -¿Por qué Parkinson?

Él no se sorprendió. Estaba seguro de que le iba a preguntar eso. Tomó el tenedor de entrada y comenzó a juguetear con él, dándolo vuelta con los dedos. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada impaciente de Hermione. Dejó el tenedor en su lugar.

-Pansy... bueno -Miró el mantel. -El primer día de Universidad, después de mi primera clase con Harry, fuimos a la cafetería, porque de los nervios no pudimos tomar desayuno en el depa. Después de conversar un rato sobre la clase, vimos a un grupo de chicas entrar al lugar, un compañero dijo que eran las chicas de Diseño. El caso es que Harry me dio con el codo y apuntó a una de las chicas. Esa era Pansy.

La miró, pero volvió a bajar la mirada; le ponía nervioso que lo observara tan atentamente.

-En ese momento pensé en ignorarla, supongo que porque nunca nos llevamos en Hogwarts; pero ella fue la que se acercó a nosotros y nos saludó. Luego se fue con las otras chicas. Realmente estábamos sorprendidos... Así fue todos los días, hasta había días en que se sentaba con nosotros. Así ella se empezó a hacer amiga de nosotros.

-Ah...

A Hermione le molestaba escuchar eso, quizás así había sido como los chicos la reemplazaron por esa estúpida. Y claro, ahora ocupaba el lugar que ella siempre había tenido y el que se merecía. El ser mejor amiga de Harry y novia de Ron.

-Bueno, hubo un día en que Harry tenía un trabajo en la casa de unos compañeros así que ella vino al departamento y estuvimos los dos solos, conversamos... y eso. Ahí empezó todo.

-Su pedido jóvenes -dijo el garzón de hace un rato, interrumpiendo a Ron y poniéndole los platos delante a cada uno.

-Esto se ve delicioso -dijo Hermione.

Había pedido un omelet de queso y champiñones. En cambió él pidió un plato extraño de nombre también extraño; pero con una bonita presentación.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó ella, intrigada.

-Hum, no recuerdo el nombre, pero creo que eran tourte a la provenzal o algo así.

-Ah, es una tortilla típica. Tres años viviendo en París y no sabes los nombres de las comidas tradicionales?

-Parece, bueno, comamos que se enfría.

Empezaron probando un poco de sus platos, luego a comer normalmente. A cada rato se lanzaban repentinas miradas, intentando que el otro no se diera cuenta, pero no resultaba.

-Dime... ¿qué ha sido de ti? -preguntó Ron al rato, después de tragar lo que tenía en la boca-. Supongo haz salido con alguien.

-Mmm, sí, con varios e interesantes especimenes, pero ninguno especial.

Era mentira. Nunca quiso salir con nadie. Solo había tenido una pareja con quien había durado más de un mes, pero después ella termino la relación. El fantasma de Ron la perseguía constantemente.

-Aps -dijo, pensativo. No entendía como una chica tan linda como ella podía no tener pareja-. ¿Y por qué viniste a Francia? La última vez evadiste mi pregunta.

-Bien... -rió ella-. Vine a verlos a ustedes... ¿qué más querías? Me dejaron muy abandonada.

-Eras tú la que se alejó de nosotros.

-No, claro que n... bah... -dijo Hermione-. Ya estamos demasiado grandes para una de esas peleas.

Ron rió. Ella tenía toda la razón. Y pensar que por eso se habían separado. Por una de "esas" peleas.

-Sabes Ron, los extrañé mucho. Me bastó pensarlo un poquito y se me ocurrió venir. Además allá en la U hay periodo de descanso, y como en cada tiempo libre iba a Inglaterra a ver a mis padres... este año no pude evitar venir hacia acá, el pasado también es importante. Ese día... ¿estabas muy enojado conmigo?

-Pues -Tardó en contestar. -Sí, mucho... demasiado... -Se entristeció. -Pero cuando me di cuenta del error que había cometido pensé que era demasiado tarde para... ya sabes...

-Sí.

Siguieron comiendo. Ron terminó primero, así que levantó la mano llamando al garzón.

-¿Vas a querer postre?

-No -respondió ella, terminando su plato-. Creo que fue suficiente por ahora.

-¿Un bajativo?. ¿Café?

-Tampoco.

-Bien.

-¿Joven? -preguntó el elegante camarero, llegando a la mesa.

-La cuenta, por favor.

-De inmediato.

Se fue y regresó en medio minuto, con la bandejita de plata y la cuenta encima, y se volvió a ir.

Ron sacó la chequera del abrigo, pero cuando la iba a abrir Hermione le puso una mano impidiendo que él lo hiciera.

-Yo pago.

-No, como te voy a dejar pagar.

-Yo te dije que salgamos a cenar.

-Pero yo te traje a este lugar tan costoso.

-Pero yo quiero pagar.

-Pero no vas a pagar, ya tomé una decisión, tú eres la visita y yo el dueño de casa, yo pago.

Le sonrió. Eso bastó para que ella desistiera con un "Bueno, si insistes".

Firmó el cheque. Llamó al garzón de vuelta y le devolvió la bandejita. Éste se la llevó y al rato volvió una vez más y le dejó la boleta.

-¿Cuánta propina crees que he de dejarle?

-No me digas que es la primera vez que vienes a un lugar así de lujoso -dijo ella, riendo, mientras él miraba con incertidumbre-. ¿No habrás traído a Pansy aquí antes o sí?

-No -respondió él, secamente-. Prefiero gastar mi dinero en cosas más importantes.

Hermione se sorprendió más con esa respuesta. ¿Cosas más importantes?. ¿Acaso ella era más importante que Parkinson?

Ciertamente, durante los veranos y los días sábado Ron trabajaba en una importante empresa de importación de autos nuevos, así se había conseguido el convertible que ahora tenía, pagaba todos sus gastos y la media mensualidad por el departamento con Harry.

Finalmente le dejó 5 euros, y fueron hacia la entrada, donde otro garzón les despidió. Salieron y se dirigieron al auto, donde subieron y partieron.

Anduvieron paseando sin rumbo durante un buen rato. El cielo estaba completamente oscuro y bien estrellado, la luna iluminaba la capital parisina débilmente, pero la misma ciudad parecía brillar por si misma. Hermione lo iba mirando pero luego se volteó hacia Ron. No le podía quitar la vista de encima. Su rostro había adoptado una expresión más dura, pero sin dejar de lado ese deje infantil que le encantaba a ella, las pecas. Al girar en una calle él se dio cuenta que la chica Granger lo observaba y se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Esta todo bien, Hermione?

-Sí -respondió ella, saliendo se su ensimismamiento y sonrojándose un poco también.

-¿Te llevo al hotel?

-Buena idea.

No volvieron a hablar en todo el camino. A llegar al hotel, Ron se bajó primero y luego Hermione. Como hacía algo de frío, él, amablemente, se sacó el abrigo y se lo pasó por sobre los hombros a ella. Era menos de 10 metros del estacionamiento a la entrada del hotel pero el gesto es el que vale... ¿no?.

Entraron al lobby. Ron se quedó en la puerta y ella fue a pedir sus llaves. Le devolvió el abrigo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por todo Ronnie.

-No hay de qué, todo sea por una amiga.

Ella bajó la vista al suelo. No le gustaba eso de ser la "amiga", pero la vida no siempre te da lo que quieres.

Sorpresivamente, Ron la tomó por la barbilla. Se acercó lentamente a ella, a quien le brillaban los ojos. ¿Esto se lo estaba imaginando? Podía sentir su respiración. Cerró los ojos y se acercó un poco hacia él. Hacia esa boca que le pertenecía. Sintió el roce de esos labios con los suyos y algo regresó a ella. ¿Una emoción?. ¿Acaso podía ser... amor? Unos segundos bastaron para demostrarse que no todo estaba muerto. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Qué fue eso? -lentamente dijo ella, nerviosa.

-No sé, no quiero averiguarlo, pero... ¿te gustó? -preguntó él, con un poco de miedo en el tono de voz.

Hermione sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, mientras sus mejillas se ponían muy rosadas.

-Bueno, yo... adiós

-Adiós..

Estaba como en las nubes. Vio salir a Ron por la puerta, se giró y fue hacia el ascensor. Presionó el botón y en unos segundos estuvo allí. Como no se dio cuenta y no se movía de ahí una señora que iba a entrar le golpeteó con los dedos en el hombro, haciéndola reaccionar y entrar. Presionó el número 4 y subió hasta allí. Sus pies la ayudaron a llegar a su puerta, abrió, cerro y se fue a tirar sobre la cama. Abrazó la almohada muy fuerte y dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Espero poder volverte a ver mañana, mi Ronnie.

Y se durmió.

Continuará...

Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi fiel público y en especial a todas las personas que me dejaron review T.T ay qué emoción... Actualicé mi bio por si quieren ver eso ah? Y bueno... :P Ahora es 100x100to seguro que actualizo una vez a la semana así los dejo esperando bastante pero no demasiado.

A aguantar para el prox capítulo!!!


	6. Y amarte esta noche como ninguna

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Hola! Atención, personas que son sensibles al desperdicio de comida y a la poca higiene absténganse de leer este capítulo, o al menos hasta llegar al párrafo que empieza con "Tal como predijo Ron" xD si la curiosidad te mata: a leer!!!

Podría contarte miles de historias  
Capítulo 6: "Y amarte esta noche como ninguna"

Se despertó a las 12 ese sábado, algo tarde para su costumbre, pero el teléfono sonaba con insistencia sin dejarla volver al sueño.

-Que demon... -empezó, apartando la almohada de su cara y tirándola a un costado.

Levantó el auricular.

-¿Aló? -contestó con sueño.

_-Sabía que estabas durmiendo ¡floja!_ -le gritó una voz conocida al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Harry?

_-El mismo _-rió.

-¿Qué derecho tienes de sacarme de mi dulce sueño? -Se incorporó en la cama y se sentó a la orilla.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Ron que llegó tan contento anoche?

Hermione hizo una pausa; recordando lo que había pasado y luego sonriéndose.

-Qué te importa Harry, si no te quiso contar sus razones tendrá.

_-¡Pero pensé que éramos amigos! -_exclamó Harry con voz lastimera.

-Ya, esta bien

_-Que fácil eres de convencer -_se rió.

-Si te pones pesado no te cuento.

-Ya, ya, pero dime.

-Bien... fuimos a cenar, ya sabes..

._-Espera _-interrumpió Harry.

Oyó que alguien golpeaba la puerta (del departamento, supuso), luego unos pasos ir, abrir y pudo escuchar claramente:

_-¿Dónde está Ron?_ -preguntó una voz chillona y enojada.

-Salió... ¿por?

-¿Qué le dio por tener apagado el celular?

Era Pansy.

_-¿Qué me preguntas a mi? Cálmate, mira, te sientas y lo esperamos aquí, seguro regresa enseguida, fue por una bebida gaseosa -d_ijo Harry, algo nervioso_-. Dame un segundo -_Tomó el auricular y susurró:_ -Hermi te tengo que colgar, Pansy está histérica acá._

-Si, ya me di cuenta.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos, más tarde hablamos

-Vale, bye -colgó.

Se volvió a echar de bruces sobre la cama.

Y en el departamento...

-Lo he estado llamando desde anoche como a las ocho, pero siempre me habla la casilla de voz... ¡estoy desesperada!

-¿Sí? -Harry trató de hacerse el que no sabía.

-Tú tienes que saber donde estaba -le dijo, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos.

-¿Yo? -Se apuntó a si mismo Harry. -No sé, salió sin darme una explicación, yo pienso que tendría que hacer un trabajo o algo.

-Siempre que va a hacer trabajos me habla para decirme donde va a estar, además sabe que no puede apagar el celular porque yo lo puedo llamar en cualquier momento... ¡te imaginas que hubiera tenido una emergencia!

Harry estaba un poco aburrido, si había algo que aún no aprendía a soportar de Pansy era el que tratara a Ron como si fuera su madre. Era agotador.

Tocaron la puerta, Harry se iba a parar pero Pansy fue más rápida y corrió a abrirla.

-¡Ronnie! -gritó, echándosele al cuello-. Estaba tan preocupada -sollozó.

-Ya, tranquila. No pasa nada -dijo él, un poco agobiado, además Pansy lo asfixiaba.

Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y ella se separó un poco para mirarlo con los ojos vidriosos.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste a dónde fuiste anoche? Pensé que los viernes eran nuestros -gimió, haciendo una especie de puchero.

Ron se estremeció.

-Tenía... estaba... mmm -dijo pensando. Definitivamente no se le daba eso de mentir-. Me llamaron avisando que Joan había chocado, así que fui al hospital a verlo. Ya sabes que ahí no se pueden tener encendidos los celulares, traté de avisarte pero no contestabas -suspiró.

-¡Al menos me hubieras dejado un mensaje! Me dio una angustia terrible. ¡Ni siquiera pude dormir! -Definitivamente era exagerada esta chica.

-Ven -le dijo, tomándola de la mando y haciéndola sentar en uno de los sillones. Él se arrodilló enfrente. -Te prometo que nunca más -Se acercó a ella y la besó.

Harry observaba con inquietud desde otro sillón, con una ceja arqueada. Tosió disimuladamente, haciendo que ellos se separaran.

-Ron, invité a Hermione a almorzar con nosotros... ¿no te molesta? -preguntó, usando una idea repentina que se le vino a la mente; después llamaría a Hermione para decirle.

-No... para nada -dijo sentándose junto a Pansy, la cual lo miró.

-¿Sabes qué, Ronnie? No deberías quedarte, me debes la de anoche -protestó ella.

-Perdona tú, Pansy -dijo Harry, en un tono que sonó medio mal educado-, pero hace mucho que no estamos con nuestra amiga. De verdad desearía que te pudieras juntar con Ron después, pero no ahora, por favor.

-¿Con la misma _amiga_ que no los volvió a llamar nunca más después de haberse graduado?. ¿A eso llamas amiga? -enfatizó.

-Si las circunstancias no se dieron para que lo hiciera, no es nuestra culpa Pan...

-Ya basta -dijo Ron, poniendo alto a la discusión que iba a empezar. Miró a Pansy con gesto rogante-. Por favor, amorcito, son cuatro horas... ¡Cuatro horas! Ve por ahí y diviértete con tus amigas.

Pansy miró a Ron algo enfadada, pero suavizó la mirada y lo abrazó.

-Esta bien, pero sólo cuatro horas, después vendré por ti -Le dio un corto beso en la boca y se puso de pie.

Miró con algo de odio en los ojos a Harry y se fue. Ron se tiró de espaldas sobre el sillón, poniendo los pies en el apoyabrazos.

-Estoy confundido, Harry.

Harry lo miró con extrañeza, tomó el teléfono inalámbrico de su cargador y se lo llevó a su pieza. Marcó al hotel otra vez, a la pieza de su amiga, que a los pocos segundos contestó.

-¿Diga?. ¿Harry eres tú de nuevo?

-Sí, sí, escucha, le he dicho a Ron que vienes a almorzar con nosotros ahora -susurró él, muy rápido.

-¿QUÉ?

-Toma un taxi y vienes sola, como la última vez, o te apareces o algo así. Te esperamos en 20 minutos -colgó.

Hermione miraba el auricular, con los ojos como platos. ¡Cómo iba a ver a Ron después de lo de anoche! Harry estaba definitivamente loco. Lo colgó lentamente, y caminó hacia su maleta. Si tenía que ver a los dos, especialmente a Ron, no podía verse desarreglada. En siete minutos estuvo lista. Hubo un "pop" y desapareció.

Llegó al pasillo del piso, agradeciendo que no hubiera algún muggle cerca en ese momento. Fue hacia la puerta de los chicos y golpeó. Inmediatamente abrió Harry.

-Vaya que te apuraste.

-No me diste mucho tiempo -Lo miró levantando una ceja.

-Pasa -Le dejó el paso libre y cerró tras de si.

Ron seguía tendido en el sofá, pero se incorporó rápidamente y se puso de pie, luego caminó hacia ella.

-Hola Hermi.

Ron se iba a acercar, pero ella le tendió la mano. Él la miró unos segundos, pero con la mano ahí sólo pudo estrecharla y soltarla.

-¿Quién va a cocinar? -preguntó ella, para salir del tema avanzando hacia donde creía estaba la cocina.

-Oh -exclamó Harry-. Pensaba pedir una pizza, como en los viejos tiempos.

-¡Pizza! -exclamaron a la vez Ron y Hermione.

-¿De qué? -preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Yo quiero mozzarella.

-Yo quiero de atún.

-Yo quiero española.

-Bueno -dijo Harry-. Tengo una mejor idea... ¿por qué no hacemos nosotros una? Así le ponemos ingredientes de cada pizza y todos conformes.

-Pero al modo muggle -sugirió Ron.

-¡Vale! -gritaron Harry y Hermione a la vez.

Harry tomó las llaves del auto mientras Hermione y Ron se ponían sus abrigos. Iban a salir a un supermercado a comprar la prepizza, y todo lo que necesitaban.

En un rato estuvieron abajo, subieron a jeep de Harry y partieron.

En cinco minutos estuvieron en el estacionamiento del supermercado. Bajaron con Ron a la cabeza, que le encantaba ir al super. Hermione tomó un carrito y entraron. Avanzaron hasta un pasillo central, donde observaron hacia arriba todos los letreros.

-¡Miren! Ahí esta la panadería -exclamó Hermione, apuntando hacia la derecha; al fondo estaba la panadería.

Se acercaron, Harry tomó una prepizza especialmente grande de una torre de ellas. La puso en el carro y volvieron al pasillo de hace un rato.

-Vegetales, hacia allá -dijo Harry.

Fueron a la sección de frutas y vegetales. Ron tomó una bolsa y empezó a seleccionar tomates. Al rato lo pesó y continuaron.

-Carne, a tu derecha -dijo Ron.

Doblaron por otro pasillo y llegaron a un espacio abierto, donde al medio habían mesones con todo tipo de carnes, res, pollo, cerdo, etc.

Después de media hora aproximadamente, estaban en la cola para la caja, con el carrito lleno. Harry pagó con la tarjeta, tomaron las cosas ya guardadas al otro lado de la caja y fueron hacia el jeep. Subieron todo atrás y volvieron a subir.

-Creo que compramos demasiado -dijo Ron cuando ya estaban por llegar al departamento.

-Esta bien, lo que sobre lo dejaremos para otro día -dijo Harry.

Cuando se estacionó, sacó la varita del bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón, apuntó las bolsas de atrás y desaparecieron.

-¿No querrán subir con 20 kilos de bolsas o si? -preguntó Harry, sonriendo, haciendo reír a los otros dos.

Se bajaron y fueron hacia la entrada. Harry avisó al portero y entraron al ascensor. Llegaron al piso y entraron al departamento. Las cosas ya estaban en la cocina.

-Esto será un desastre -dijo Ron, moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia otro en señal de desaprobación.

Empezaron a sacar las cosas de las bolsas. Ordenaron todo en la mesa del centro, se lavaron las manos y empezaron a preparar la pizza.

Tal como predijo Ron, había una verdadera catástrofe en la cocina quince minutos después. Los envoltorios del jamón, del queso, los chorizos, el orégano, el tarrito de la salsa de tomate, el de atún, las rodajas de tomate por toda la mesa, etc; parecía que estaban en un programa de cocina antihigiénico.

-No lo cortes en rodajas... ¡córtalo en cuadritos!

-Pero la muzzarella los lleva con cáscara incluso

-Pero la española no.

-La de atún igual lleva.

-En cuadritos, supongo.

-No, en rodajas.

Ron tenía salsa de tomates en la mano, la cual le pasó por la cara a Harry.

-Ahí tienes tu tomate.

-¡Hey!

Harry tomó una lámina de jamón y se la tiró hacia la cabeza, pero él se agachó y le llegó a Hermione en la espalda. Ella se volteó enfurecida.

-¡Harry Potter me las vas a pagar!

Tomó los chorizos y se los comenzó a tirar uno por uno, como si Harry fuera un blanco, pero él los esquivaba.

-Vas a tener que mejorar esa puntería, Granger, jamás lograrás derrotar al mejor buscador de quidditch de Hogwarts de la histo...

Pero le llegó una lluvia de orégano por encima.

-Mejor buscador de problemas, querrás decir -dijo riendo Ron.

Luego tomó algunos cuadritos de tomate y se los lanzó a Hermione.

-Escuchen... ¡paren! -gritó Hermione, sacando su varita. Los dos se congelaron. Luego con un hechizo se quitó las manchas de la blusa-. Tenemos 20 años, no podemos seguir comportándonos así...

-Ay, cállate vieja aburrida... ¡y ataja el queso! -Dio en grito de guerra Harry, esta vez hechizando con su propia varita el queso rayado para atacarla.

La guerra de comida era una locura. Parecían niños de cinco años en el almuerzo del jardín infantil. Pero... terminaron en cuanto se oyó una explosión. Salía mucho humo del horno.

-Ron, no habías dejado el horno calentando para la pizza -le dijo Hermione, riendo.

-¡El horno! -se asustó Harry, yendo hacia él-. ¡_Reparo_! -El horno volvió a su estado normal.

Ron se tapó la cara, luego separó los dedos y recién se percató del estado de la cocina.

-Limpiemos -Ron sacó la varita.

-No Ron, a lo muggle -dijo Harry, quitándole la varita.

-¡Nos tomará todo el año! -protestó.

-Entonces estaremos todo el año limpiando. No seas exagerado Ron, te está afectando pasar tanto con Pan... -iba a decir Hermione, pero Harry le pisó un pie-. ¡Auch!

Empezaron a limpiar, Harry tomó un trapeador, Ron el basurero y Hermione un paño de limpieza.

Después de un rato limpiando, y cuando la cocina comenzaba a quedar decente, Harry salió al baño, a "buscar algo que necesitaban", dejando a Ron y Hermione solos.

Ron dejó el basurero a un lado y abrazó a Hermione por la espalda, asustándola.

-¡Ay! Oye, que te pasa -dijo sonrojándose y tratando de quitarse a Ron de encima.

-A mí nada, pero estás tan atractiva que no lo pude evitar -dijo, riendo.

-Ron, tú estas comprometido -dijo ella, volteando su cabeza hacia él.

-¿Eso me quita el derecho de hacer esto?

Le dio un mordisquito en la oreja, y luego bajó, comenzando a besar su cuello con pequeños besos. Hermione estaba muy abochornada, pero no podía negar que le estaba gustando. Cerró los ojos y se volteó, besando a Ron.

Claro que ellos no sabían que en ese momento Harry trataba de evitar que Pansy, quien había entrado con su llave (que en la mañana había olvidado), pasara a la cocina. Aunque ella le dio un empujón hacia el lado y se precipitó hacia donde estaban los otros. Abrió la puerta de un golpe y se quedó allí, mirando completamente anonadada.

Continuará...

xD Oigan! Que me quedo largo, y esta vez sí, me quedó largo realmente xD. En fin, ojalá les haya gustado este cap tanto como a mí, y digo el aporte? Prefiero, de verdad, que me dejen un review o me manden un mail a que me agreguen al MSN, porque después con tanto contacto uno no sabe quien es quien (o sea, si me van a agregar, identifíquense, plis uu y digan: saque tu mail de ¬.¬) porque no tengo el tercer ojo...

Bye!!!!!!! (primera vez que me demoro tanto en editar el html u.u)


	7. Podría contarte miles de historias

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**Podría contarte miles de historias  
Capítulo 7: "Podría contarte miles de historias"**

-Ronald... Weasley... -murmuró, segundos antes de caer desmayada.

-¡Pansy! -gritó Ron, soltando a Hermione y corriendo hacia ella.

Se agachó junto a ella y le tomó por la muñeca. Luego acercó su oído al corazón de la chica.

-Sigue viva...

-¡Lo siento Ron! -dijo Harry, entrando en la cocina, tapándose la cara con las manos-. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde que había abierto la puer...

-Cállate Harry, olvídalo, ayúdame a recogerla -Lo interrumpió éste, cargando a la chica en los brazos, y luego con la ayuda de Harry la llevó a la sala de estar, recostándola sobre el sillón más grande.

Hermione los siguió con cautela. Harry la miró.

-Tú estas estudiando medicina, tú tienes que saber que hacer!? -le dijo alterado, agitando a Pansy.

-Yo no voy a hacer nada -expresó algo enojada, cruzando los brazos y avanzando hacia ellos-. Además es sólo un desmayo, se pondrá bien en unos minutos.

Ella hubiese deseado que Pansy muriera ahí mismo, pero recapacitando bien, no podía ser tan cruel. Toda la culpa era de Ron. Toda. Pero Ron estaba en silencio ahora, mirando a su novia.

-Tráele agua -musitó a Harry, el que corrió a la cocina y regresó con un vaso.

-Yo me voy -dijo Hermione, tomando su abrigo del perchero y caminando hacia la puerta.

-No. Te quedas aquí hasta que Pansy despierte -le ordenó Ron, sin mirarla.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerte caso?. ¿Acaso porque eres un polígamo crees que me vas a dar las órdenes que se te peguen la gana? No gracias -exclamó, ya irritada.

Amaba a Ron, estaba segura que lo amaba. Pero él no iba a jugar así con ella. Si tenía que volverse a Nueva York ese mismo día, lo iba a hacer.

Ron se puso de pie como un rayo y fue hacia ella antes de que pudiera salir. Se interpuso entre la puerta y Hermione.

-No ahora. Por favor, Hermione, no te vayas. Sólo espera a que Pansy despierte y...

-Ya -Tragó saliva. -Bien, me quedo pero... -apretó los labios.

¿Por qué se iba a quedar? Ni ella lo sabía. Lo más que podía entender era que no podía dejar a Ron solo cuando Pansy despertara. Ella tenía el 50 por ciento de la culpa. Por no haberle detenido a tiempo, por dejarse llevar. Por dejar que sus sentimientos fueran más fuertes que la razón. Pero... ¿no que había estado luchando contra eso toda su vida? Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no había venido a Francia sólo para conocer la Torre Eiffel. Estaba aquí con la falsa ilusión de que podía recuperar al chico Weasley. ¿Por qué rendirse ahora? No le podía negar nada a Ron. Sí, esa era la respuesta.

-¿Pero? -preguntó Ron, después de un momento.

-Nada, déjalo -finalizó ella, yendo hacia Pansy y arrodillándose junto a Ron.

Harry miraba alternadamente a Ron y a Hermione, para luego volver a la desfallecida sobre el sofá.

Hermone tomó una revista de debajo de la mesita de centro. Le hizo aire a Pansy por lo menos un minuto hasta que ésta despertara.

Lo primero que vio la ex-Slytherin fue un cuarto borroso y tres personas que la miraban detenidamente. Se sentó de golpe.

-¿Qué... qué pasa? -dijo, mirándolos.

-¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó Ron.

-Sí, eso creo, pero ¿qué pasó?. ¿Qué hago aquí, por qué me miran de esa manera? -preguntó, apartándolos y poniéndose de pie, pero volvió a caer en el sillón.

-¿No te acuerdas? -dijo Harry, levantando una ceja.

-Sólo recuerdo que... -empezó frunciendo el ceño-. Venía hacia acá... entré con mi llave, fui a la cocina y... -Espontáneamente miró a Ron, abriendo los ojos enormemente. -¡Te estabas besando con la sangre sucia! -gritó, provocando que Hermione entre se enojara aún más y se sonrojara.

Casi se desmaya de nuevo pero Ron la tomó por la espalda. Ella le apartó la mano bruscamente.

-¡No me toques! Jamás creí que fueras capaz de hacerme esto Ron Weasley -dijo parándose de un salto y tomando a Ron por la camisa. -Eres un miserable pedazo de...

-Oye, detente, no vas a llegar y tratar a Ron así -Habló Hermione poniéndose de pie también. -Demasiado ha tenido que aguantarte él todo este tiempo para que lo vengas a tratar como quieras.

-A mi no me hables así, estúpida sangre sucia roba novios -le dijo con furia Pansy, acercándosele violentamente después de soltar a Ron.

-¡Hey chicas, ya cálmense! -exclamó el último que faltaba por ponerse de pie, Harry.

-¡No te metas! -dijeron las dos a la vez.

-No te voy a dejar así como así, Granger. Tú y yo, ahora, duelo de varitas -dijo sacando la varita.

-Noooo en el departamento no -se quejó Harry, sacando su varita del bolsillo-. Aquí nadie va a batirse.

-¿Me lo vas a impedir? -dijo Pansy-. Lo siento, Harry, pero tengo que reclamar lo que es mío.

-¿Lo que es tuyo, perdón, escuché mal? -inquirío Hermione, con una mano detrás de la oreja cómo si no hubiera escuchado-. Las personas no son propiedad de nadie, estúpida.

-Eso no se notaba hace media hora, querida, cuando lo abrazabas al punto de estrangularlo en la cocina -dijo Pansy, con satisfacción al ver cómo apretaba los puños Hermione-. A ver si ahora eres tan mujercita para enfrentarte a mí...

-Si crees que la única forma de solucionar un problema es a duelo, bastante te falta por madurar todavía, Parkinson. ¿Una mente de 12 en un cuerpo de 20? Es mucha la diferencia.

Estaban enardecidas, la tensión por poco se rompía en el ambiente. Ron sólo miraba a las chicas, y Harry lo miraba a él. Si alguien iba a salir perjudicado aquí, ese era su pecoso mejor amigo, le llegaran ataques o no.

-A diferencia de ti, que desde chica parecías una vieja cuarentona Granger, siempre con tus estupideces de ser mejor que los demás... ¿me equivoco? Ahora que lo digo recuerdo que por tu misma falta de sensibilidad, que no se aprende mediante libros, fue que mi Ronnie te dejó.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? Tú no sabes nada de eso.

-O eso crees tú, linda. ¿Acaso pensaste que Ron no me iba a decir?. ¿Qué yo no me iba a dar cuenta, sobretodo? Se mucho más de las cosas del corazón que tú, definitivamente.

Hermione se estaba asustando. ¿Por qué le había dicho?. ¿Qué diablos le importaba a ella el porqué de su separación de Ron?

-Si quieres le preguntamos a él. ¿Verdad mi vida, que ella te dijo que no quería ser tu novia? -le preguntó volteándose a Ron, que miraba pasmado. Luego miró a Hermione de nuevo-. ¿Que no quisiste tener nada concreto con él porque pensabas que no iban a tener futuro, porque para ti no significó más que una aventura lo que tuvieron pocas semanas antes de terminar el último curso en Hogwarts?

Sus ojos se empañaron. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella?. ¿Quién mandó a Ron a decirle todo a esa... tipa? Un rencor que creía muerto volvió a aparecer en su corazón. El mismo que la había hecho alejarse de todo. El mismo por el que había creído odiar a Ron con toda su alma.

-Eso pensaba -concluyó Pansy finalmente, al ver la expresión de Hermione.

Bajó su varita y la volvió a guardar. Abrazó a Ron.

-Perdóname -le susurró al oído.

Luego se separó de él. Pero Ron no dijo nada. En su cabeza viajaban miles de cosas, se conectaban unas y se desconectaban otras. Hermione, la noche de Graduación, los días que le siguieron, su llegada a Francia, el comienzo de su noviazgo con Pansy, Pansy. Y los miles de sentimientos que había tenido todo ese tiempo. Luego otra secuencia volvió a aparecer en su mente. El reencuentro con Hermione, la cena, el beso en el hotel, la guerra de comida, y su último encuentro en la cocina. ¿Qué era todo lo que había sentido en ese momento? Ni una milésima de segundo había recordado a Pansy cuando estaba con ella, y se sentía tan bien, tan feliz.

Miró a Hermione. Parecía a punto de llorar. No la quería ver llorar. Le recordaba el día que la perdió, cuando sintió que había perdido lo más importante de toda su vida. ¿Por qué no había respondido a la pregunta que Pansy le había hecho? Por que realmente para ella no significaba nada, pero de ser así... ¿por qué lloraba?. ¿Estaba confundida, tan confundida como él ahora?. ¿Y todo lo que le había dicho? Ese odio hacia Pansy no podía ser el mismo que le tenía en la escuela. Ese odio eran... ¿celos?

Hermione cerró los ojos, y corrió hacia la puerta. Esta vez no la pudo detener. Salió dando un portazo.

-¿Ves? Listo. Ahora Ronnie... ¿vamos a salir?

-Pansy, no creo que ahora él quiera -dijo Harry, sentándose en el sillón y mirando al infinito.

-Yo sé que sí quiere -Tomó la cara de Ron entre sus manos. -¿Vamos Ron?

-No, Pansy, yo... -empezó Ron, hablando por fin-. No me siento bien, lo siento.

Se separó de Pansy y se fue a su dormitorio. Al ver la situación, a Pansy no le quedó más que tomar su bolso y marcharse.

Dos minutos después, en la pieza, Ron estaba tendido mirando al techo. Ya no quería a Pansy, en realidad, _nunca_ quiso a Pansy. Pero ya era tarde.

¿O aún estaba a tiempo?

Continuará...

(Conny secándose las lágrimas) Bah, cosa... primera vez que un fic mío me hace llorar... me puse un poquito sentimental... jejeje sorry. Espero les haya gustado el cap, y esperen con paciencia el otro, por que estos ya son los últimos... o sea, de aquí al final son uno o dos caps nada más! Gracias por los Reviews una vez más!!!

Bye!!! y lean mis otros fics!!!


	8. Y verte dormir a la luz de la luna

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**Podría contarte miles de historias  
Capítulo 8: "Y verte dormir a la luz de la luna"**

Hermione no podía aguantar el llanto. Él nunca la había querido tanto como ella sí lo hizo. No había dicho nada, ni una palabra para defenderla de su _linda_ noviecita. O sea que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, que le encontraba la razón a Pansy en todo lo que decía. Ron no la amaba, y más razón que esa no quería.

Su viaje había sido un fracaso.

Caminando llegó sin darse cuenta al hotel, pero en vez de subir a su habitación fue a la oficina de una agencia de viajes que en el mismo piso estaba.

-Buenas tardes -la saludó una secretaria tras una mesa.

Tomó asiento.

-Hola... Necesito un vuelo a Nueva York lo antes posible.

-Si quiere viajar con urgencia tenemos un vuelo en seis horas más, a las 19:45 exactamente.

-Allá compre un pasaje ida y vuelta cuando me vine.

-¿Su nombre?

-Hermione Granger.

La secretaria tecleó algo en un computador, luego levantó la vista.

-Si quiere adelantar su regreso debe pagar una diferencia de 30 dólares.

-Bien.

Tomó la cartera, sacó la billetera y le firmó lo que sería el final de su presencia en Francia. Luego subió a su pieza para arreglar sus cosas.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento, Ron se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia su armario. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un álbum de fotos. Se sentó sobre la cama y lo abrió con cuidado. Cada página que volteaba, cada recuerdo que se le venía a la mente. Hasta que llegó a una parte donde seguramente tendría unos 14 años. Estaba en su casa, en un sillón, sentado junto a Harry, quien sonreía a la cámara, y a su otro lado... Hermione. Siguió volteando páginas, había más y más fotos donde salía ella. Muchísimas. Todas las que le pidió a los padres de ella en séptimo, todas las que había coleccionado su último año de colegio, las que se habían tomado juntos, en Hogsmeade, y en la mañana antes de la graduación que le arruinó la vida.

Cerró el álbum de golpe. Lo guardó y vio el saco colgado de la percha. Se lo probó, pero apenas le quedaba. Había crecido unos últimos centímetros después de salir del colegio, además de estar más ancho de espaldas. Lo volvió a colgar y lo miró por un momento. Si Hermione se había ido del departamento sólo podía significar una cosa.

Sonó el teléfono en el living y Harry, que veía TV, lo contestó.

-¿Diga?

-_Harry, soy yo_ -contestó con voz temblorosa desde el otro lado Hermione.

-Ah, bueno, lo siento por lo de esta mañana pero...

-_Harry, me voy._

Calló. Miró hacia la habitación por la que había entrado Ron. Luego se concentró en la llamada de nuevo.

-Me lo imaginaba... bueno, supongo que quieres que te vaya a dejar al aeropuerto.

-_Sí, por favor, no es por molestarte pero me sentiría muy mal si al menos no me despidiera de ti._

-¿A que hora?

-_Pasa por mi a las seis._

-Ahí estaré.

-_Adiós._

Colgó el fono y miró hacia la habitación de Ron. No sabía si decirle o no. El merecía al menos saber que ella se iba, pero quedaba abierta la posibilidad de que hiciera una locura y la fuera a persuadir de que no se vaya. La verdad había deseado que pasara eso, pero Ron se había pasado de estúpido. ¿Cómo no darse cuenta de quien era la mujer correcta? Claro, después se iba a arrepentir cuando se llegara a casar con Pansy, si tenía el valor de casarse con ella sin amarla. Porque entendía que su amigo no la amaba. Se le veía en los ojos. Trataba de ponerse en su lugar, pero no podía, nunca había vivido eso.

El teléfono volvió a sonar.

-¿Sí?

-_Hola, buenas tardes_ -la voz se le hacía conocida.

-¿Con quién?

-_¿No me reconoces?_ -rió la voz al otro lado, quedo claro que era femenina.

-Mmm, no. ¿Con quien tengo el gusto?

-_¡Harry!_ -volvió a reír-. _Habla Ginny._

-¿Ginny? Wow... ¿cómo llamas ahora?

-_Pues me enteré de que Hermi estaba allá y como Inglaterra queda muuucho más cerca de París que de Nueva York, los voy a visitar._

-¿Ah, sí? Pues hay un pequeño problema...

-_¿Cuál?_

-Hermione se va hoy mismo -explicó con resignación, bajando el tono.

-_¿Cómo?. ¿Y no se puede esperar? Pero si apenas está tres días y..._

-Lo que ella vino a hacer no funcionó -La interrumpió. Harry no sabía si ella estaba enterada de lo de Ron. -Por eso se va.

-_Harry, perdona, pero estoy en el aeropuerto, en media hora sale mi avión y voy a estar allá en un par de horas más, como a las 6:30. ¿A que hora se va ella?_

-A las seis me dijo que fuera por ella, seguro nos encontraremos en el aeropuerto.

-_Vaya_ -dijo con amargura-. _Justo se me ocurre viajar el mejor día... Espera... ¿Ron sigue con Pansy no?_

-Sí.

-_¿Y va a ir al aeropuerto?_

-No... creo que no... espero que no -finalizó Harry, aún dudoso.

-_¿Se peleó con ella?_

-No exactamente... más bien hubo una discusión entre ella y Pansy, y la ex Slytherin le dijo unas cuantas cosas... versiones alteradas... cosas hirientes...

-_Me imagino, ella nunca me cayó bien._

-Es buena persona.

-_No digas eso Harry, ella es una arpía... ¿qué pretende, si Ron y Hermi tienen una historia de hace tiempo? No puedes doblegar al pasado..._

-Pero tampoco al pasado más reciente... si Ron empezó a salir con Pansy fue...

-_Porque se quería olvidar de Hermione... ¿no?_ -lo interrumpió ella-. _Pero no le funcionó._

-Sí se había olvidado de ella, pero como ahora volvió...

-_Si realmente la hubiera olvidado como dices no la habría besado anoche._

-Pero... ¿Oye tú como sabes? -se percató Harry de repente.

-_Ella me contó hoy por teléfono creo que después de hablar contigo, lo último que supe fue que Pansy entró enfurecida a tu departamento, pero no me dijo que se iba tan pronto..._

-Si, porque ahí le tuve que colgar a Hermione y...

-_¡Ay, mi vuelo!_ _Lo siento Harry, me tengo que ir, allá hablaremos, lo siento... ¡adiós!_ -colgó.

Harry dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa e iba a prender la TV de nuevo, cuando se percató que Ron lo observaba desde el pasillo.

-Parece que no te cuenta nada ventilar todos mis problemas, Harry.

-¡Ron! -Harry se puso de pie. -No estaba... contando... olvídalo. Era Ginny.

-¿Qué quería?

-Viene para acá.

-¿Por qué?. ¿Viene a defender a Hermione? -Estaba de muy mal humor.

-Creía... Ron... ¿escuchaste toda la conversación? -Lo miró ceñudo.

-Quizás, tú sólo respóndeme.

-¿Crees que te voy a decir? Además el único que tiene la culpa aquí eres tú.

Ron no habló, solo se quedó apoyado en la pared con las manos cruzadas en el pecho. Harry pudo notar que se puso nervioso.

-¿Qué¿Ahora me vas a decir que vas a ir tras ella y terminar con Pansy? Ya es algo tarde, amigo -terminó Harry, suspirando y prendiendo de una vez la TV.

Era el WmTV, canal de música del mundo mágico. Ron se acercó al sillón y se sentó junto a Harry, sin dirigirle la palabra.

En el centro de la ciudad, un rato después, Hermione paseaba por las tiendas. Ya había armado su equipaje y Harry no pasaría por ella hasta una hora más. Estaba comprando souvenirs para sus amigas de América. Recordó una tienda mágica que debía estar cerca de ese lugar. Y segundos después la encontró, era un edificio grande, viejo, como abandonado. Hizo como que limpiaba el ventanal empañado y tocó tres veces con el dedo índice el centro del círculo. Pasó a través del vidrio y ante sus ojos había una gran tienda departamental, decorada al más puro estilo Beverly Hills.

-Buenas tardes, señorita... ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

Ahí se entretuvo un buen rato, y media hora después, salió del local. No llevaba bolsas pues le enviarían las cosas a su departamento en Nueva York. Fue al Hotel, y Harry ya la esperaba en el lobby. Por lo menos Ron no había ido.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Salí a pasear un rato, comprar cosas, ya sabes.

-La mucama te trajo todo el equipaje, ya está en el jeep, sólo te esperaba.

-Bueno ya estoy... ¿nos vamos? Espero que no se haya quedado nada allá arriba.

Se acercó al mesón. Pagó con la chequera, se despidió y salió con Harry hacia el auto. Fueron escuchando la CM todo el camino, por lo que no hablaron, hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto a las 6:40.

-Te tengo una sorpresa -dijo Harry, con voz infantil al bajar las cosas del auto.

Caminaron hasta las sillas de espera. Harry se sentó en una silla con las cosas de Hermione mientras ésta se iba a chequear y dejar sus maletas pesadas.

Ella estaba sacando sus documentos, cuando alguien le tapó los ojos con ambas manos.

-¿Qué... qué pasa? -preguntó asustada, separando las manos y dando la vuelta-. ¡Ginny! -gritó al ver a su amiga y la abrazó.

-¡Oye, supiste quién era de inmediato! -exclamó ella alegre.

-¡Estas muy distinta!

-¡Tú también!

-Señoritas... -interrumpió la encargada.

-Oh, lo siento -se disculpó Hermione, cohibiéndose y pasándole el pasaporte.

-Después hablamos -le susurró Ginny, marchándose hacia donde estaba Harry.

Harry leía una revista cuando la pelirroja se la quitó de las manos y lo asustó. Casi salta del susto, pero al ver a su amiga la abrazó igual que Hermione.

-¡Tanto tiempo!

-Sí, ya ves -dijo ella, separándose.

Se sentó junto a él, y su sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente de la cara.

-¿No se puede hacer nada para evitar que se vaya?

-No -respondió él, entristeciéndose también. -Tú no viste como salió del departamento la última vez que vio a Ron... ah y para variar él escuchó toda la conversación telefónica.

-Perfecto -dijo ella con sarcasmo-. Y bueno, quedaste de decirme que pasó después...

En breves minutos le contó todo, mientras Hermione ordenaba el asunto del viaje. Luego llegó hacia ellos y se sentó junto a Ginny.

-¿Por qué viniste hoy, Ginny?. ¿No pudo ser antes?

-Tú recién llegaste hace 2 días y ya te vas, eso no es mi culpa, se supone que te quedarías un mes o algo así.

-Pues ya viste que no -La cortó y finalizó el tema. -Quizás algún día te pueda ir a visitar a Londres.

-La verdad me tienes bien abandonada amiga -dijo con voz lastimera, pero luego se rió-. De verdad lo siento pero entre el trabajo y la universidad no tengo días libres...

-¿Y cómo ahora viniste?

-Me escapé... no, mentira -añadió al ver la cara de desaprobación y sorpresa de Hermione-. Pedí que me dieran la semana en el trabajo y en la universidad no teníamos clases.

-Ah...

-¿O sea que te quedas a aburrirte toda la semana con Ron y conmigo? -preguntó Harry, riendo; aunque notó una vacilación en los ojos de las chicas al mencionar a su mejor amigo.

-No tengo de otra... -rió también Ginny, mirando con cautela a Hermione, pero ella parecía distraída por algo-. ¿Pasa algo?

Hermione le devolvió la mirada, nerviosamente.

-No, nada.

Harry y Ginny siguieron conversando, y Hermione trataba de escuchar, pero cada cierto tiempo algo en su corazón le decía que mirara hacia la entrada. Tenia una esperanza muy pequeñita de que Ron entrara por ahí. Pero nada, ni siquiera sabía si él supiera que ella se iba de Francia. Tal vez para siempre.

-Pasajeros del vuelo 598427 con destino a Nueva York, Estados Unidos, favor abordar la puerta de embarque número cinco.

-Esa eres tú -le dijo Ginny, con tristeza.

Caminaron hacia la famosa puerta de embarque. Hermione abrazó a sus amigos fuertemente.

-Bien, chicos, que estén bien, cuídense.

-¡No te olvides de nosotros Hermi!

-¡Acuérdate de escribirme!

-¡Adiós!

Pasó por el detector de metales. Camino hacia la sala de espera y se puso en la fila para subir al avión. A lo lejos, la pelirroja y el moreno le saludaban con la mano... y miró por última vez a la puerta, lo que nunca debió haber hecho.

Porque en ese momento entraba corriendo Ron Weasley.

**Continuará...**

**No, mala idea... les voy a dar una gran sorpresa mejor... por ser tan buenos lectores (risa malvada)**

Al ver la cara que puso Hermione, Harry y Ginny se voltearon a ver lo que casi les paraliza en corazón. Ron corría hacia la quinta puerta de embarque. Los pasó de largo sin mirarlos.

Paró antes de llegar al detector de metales.

-¡Hermione, no te vayas!

Ella no cabía del asombro. Después de todo sus suposiciones eras ciertas. Él estaba allí, gritándole por su nombre, diciéndole que no se marchara.

Apretó los puños, por un extraño motivo, o no, mejor dicho por haber visto a Ron, el rencor volvió a su mente. Ya había tomado una decisión. Si Ron realmente la quería la hubiese detenido antes, pero no lo hizo.

-¡Espera, por favor, sólo un momento!. ¡Hermione te amo!

Se volteó, dándole la espalda. Un momento era lo que hubiese necesitado para demostrarle que la amaba. Ahora era tarde. Otra vez.

Ron trataba de forcejear con los guardias para que lo dejaran pasar. Era lo suficientemente maduro para que no se le ocurriera sacar la varita y congelarlos ahí mismo, no quería terminar con problemas en el ministerio. Siguió gritando a pesar de que ella al parecer ya estaba en el avión.

-¡Hermione, regresa, no...!

Pero ya la había perdido. El avión acababa de despegar.

Hello again! Bueno, ya vieron, soy una malévola. No iba a dejar que pasara lo mismo, lo típico de películas donde el vuelo se detiene, o ella no se va, o él no se va, o que se yo... Hermione se fue xD ¿Quién dijo que los Hermione/Ron tenían que terminar necesariamente con la pareja formada?

Nah... estoy puro molestando, y aún queda un capítulo, el último capítulo, que ya lo tengo escrito... o sea sólo yo y nadie más que yo poseo esta información jajajaJAJAJAJA (...suspiro...) Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap, que me quedo un poquito más largo de lo que pensaba... pero vale, convence, no?... ¿No?... Yap... me dejan un Review diciendo que les pareció, onda mi autoestima esta alta con esto u.u así que aunque sean negativas para bajarme de la nube xD

Bye!


	9. Como si nos quisiéramos de verdad

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**Este capítulo final va dedicado a todas las personas que leyeron el fic desde un principio y las que se agregaron conforme iba avanzando. En especial a las que me dejaron Reviews en cada capítulo. ¡¡¡Arriba el ocio!!!**

**Podría contarte miles de historias  
Capítulo 9: "Como si nos quisiéramos de verdad"**

El viaje fue igual de aburrido que el de ida, aunque esta vez tenía un cargo de conciencia que pesaba más que mil elefantes. Iba a aprender a olvidar de nuevo. Tenía que hacerlo, pero esta vez en serio.

Era de día ya en Estados Unidos, llegando a su casa, Hermione vio todas las bolsas con souvenirs en el suelo junto a la puerta. Llevó su maleta a la pieza y, con ayuda de la varita, tuvo todo en su lugar en muy poco tiempo. Luego fue a la sala. Ahí, sobre un aparador, estaba la foto por la que había comenzado todo su reencuentro con le pasado. Lo que ella no recordó la primera vez era que ese pasado tenía más sufrimiento que felicidad. El pasado siempre esta presente, aunque uno no lo quiera. Claro, uno puede omitir ciertas cosas especiales, o cosas que realmente se te olvidan, pero hay otras que quedan marcadas con tinta permanente en tu corazón.

No sacaría esa foto de ahí. Tomó el fono y se comunicó con una operadora.

-Quiero hablar a Paris, Francia.

-Espere un momento... listo. Marque el número al cual desea llamar después de la señal.

El pitito le indicó que ya podía marcar. Lo hizo, llamó al departamento de los chicos. Se prometió avisarles a Ginny y a Harry cuando llegara, para indicarles que estaba bien, aunque no lo estuviera nada de nada.

-¿Aló? -contestó una voz algo dormida al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, soy Hermione -dijo algo titilante.

-¡Ah, Hermi, ya llegaste! - Harry se le escapó un bostezo.

-Oh, perdona, allá es temprano.

-Y además es Domingo, pero bueno... ¿qué tal el viaje?

-Genial... -Le salió falso-. O sea, dormí todo el trayecto así que no sé si tanto.

Le mintió, pues había estado pensando en Ron todo el viaje, en consecuencia no pudo cerrar un ojo en toda la noche.

Harry rió.

-¿Segura, Hermi?

-¡Sí, cómo no estarlo! -dijo casi gritando-. Mentira... No pude dormir... ni ver películas, ni escuchar música, ni comer... nada... me quede muy preocupada... -agregó después de un rato.

-Vaya que te traumatizaste con Ron.

-Ron... -dijo ella con angustia-. Co... ¿cómo... está?

-Pésimo -Agravó el tono de la voz. -¿Te tengo que decir todo lo que pasó desde que te fuiste?

Hermione dudó un rato, pero luego asintió.

-Por favor.

-A ver, cómo era... ah, sí. Los guardias lo sacaron a la fuerza del aeropuerto. Salió hecho un bólido hacia su auto, con Ginny lo seguimos, parece que no se dio cuenta que veníamos detrás de él todo el camino -hizo silencio-. Estaba conduciendo muy mal. Se pasó varios semáforos rojos y para no perderlo nosotros también. Llegó hasta... -se calló de nuevo. Tragó saliva-, ...la casa donde Pansy vive con sus amigas. Lo vimos entrar, se quedó unos cinco minutos nada más, luego salió y ella lo siguió hasta el auto. El arrancó y Pansy quedó enojadísima, le decía algo pero Ron no la escuchaba. Salimos andando de nuevo y llegó acá al departamento. Al entrar parece que agarró todas las latas de cerveza del refrigerador, algunas botellas de tragos fuertes del aparador y se encerró en su pieza. Desde entonces no ha salido -finalizó Harry.

Hermione no contestaba. Y pensar que Ron podía haber chocado por su culpa. Ahora debía estar ebrio. ¿Y cómo saber si estaba vivo aún? Se dio que cuenta que eso era muy extremista pero igual no perdía nada preguntando.

-Harry...

-Dime.

-¿Puedes ir a ver si esta bien... por favor? Moléstalo, abre con algún hechizo... no sé...

-Ya intenté con todo lo que pude.

-Entonces golpéale la puerta hasta que te abra... Harry eres un mago buenísimo... ¡ingéniatelas!

-¿Me esperas aquí?

-Sí... -Se oía preocupada.

Oyó que Harry salía de su pieza e iba al pasillo.

-Ron... ¡Ábreme la puerta ahora!

No recibió contestación.

-Te doy una última oportunidad, abre...

Tampoco contestó.

-Voy a echar la puerta abajo.

Sonó un clic.

-¿Ron?. ¿Qué te...

-No me hables -le respondieron en una voz sombría-. Deja de molestar... ¿acaso uno no puede tener un poco de paz?

-Permiso -dijo Harry, haciendo a Ron un lado al parecer para entrar a la pieza-. Estuviste toma...

-Sí... ¿algún problema? Ahora que ya sabes lo que hago... ¿te puedes largar y dejarme solo?

Escuchó como azotó la puerta, luego los pasos de Harry de vuelta a su pieza.

-No, no esta bien... Estuvo tomando... Ron casi nunca se pone así. La única vez que recuerdo que haya tomado tanto fue cuando... Mira, te voy a colgar, después si quieres te llamo -dijo desistiendo de decirle.

-No, olvídalo. Gracias Harry -finalizó ella colgando el teléfono, lentamente.

Le costaba creerlo. Nunca había sabido que Ron quedara ebrio. Menos por su culpa. Ahora que lo pensaba, recordó que Ginny le dijo que Ron estuvo haciendo algo parecido la noche después de la Graduación. ¿Eso también era su culpa? No podía sentirse peor. Todas las desgracias de Ron eran por su culpa, porque ella lo hizo sufrir, porque ella no quiso aceptar dejar todo para estar con él, porque no quería pensar que el amor estaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Que Ron era lo más importante en su vida y ahora, después de más de 3 años, recién pudo darse cuenta. No importaba que Ron no la hubiera defendido de Pansy, que le hubiera dicho todo a ella; después de todo, estaba en su derecho, Parkinson era su novia, no ella.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que estoy sintiendo ahora? -le dijo a Areth, su lechuza, mientras le acariciaba la cabecita.

La lechuza ululó suavemente.

-Ojalá la vida fuera más simple... ¿qué estoy diciendo? La vida es simple... nosotros la complicamos... mientras más lo pensamos...

En eso, en el departamento parisino, Harry se paseaba por la cocina de un lado a otro, pensando cómo sacar a Ron de su pieza. En ese momento entró Ginny.

-Buenos días Harry -dijo con voz somnolienta-. ¿Ron salió de su pieza?

-Tú eres la hermana, deberías intentar hablar con él.

-¡Ja! Si no te hizo caso a ti menos me va a hacer a mí.

-Ah, sí, llamó Hermione.

-¿Y cómo está?

-Se oía bajito, apenas articulaba.

-¿Le constaste lo de ayer?

-Sí...

-¿Y que te dijo? -preguntó, tomando un vaso de un parador y sirviéndose agua.

-Nada, después me dijo que fuera a ver a Ron, y lo hice... -Miró hacia el pasillo. -Luego volví al fono y no quiso seguir hablando.

-¿Qué vamos a desayunar? -Cambió el tema.

-Carne y queso.

-¿Qué? -inquirió, entre asustada y divertida.

-Sólo bromeo, tranquila.

Luego de un rato ya desayunando, Ron se apareció en la cocina. Estaba pálido, con ojeras y tembloroso. Harry y Ginny lo quedaron mirando.

-¿Qué estas haciendo tú aquí? -dijo, apuntando a Ginny con un dedo, aún con su voz lúgubre.

-Vine a visitar a mi hermanito... ¿acaso no puedo?

-Llegaste en mal momento...

-Ron no seas descortés, ella te vino a visitar -dijo Harry.

-Pues no estoy como para recibir visitas... No puedo creer que después de todo lo que pasó se haya ido...

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Realmente estaba muy mal.

Ron caminó lentamente hasta la mesa pero se desplomó en el suelo antes de llegar.

-¡Ron! -gritó Ginny y corrió a su lado.

Le tomó la muñeca y sintió que tenía el pulso muy bajo.

-Hay que llevarlo a un hospital...

-A cinco cuadras de aquí hay un hospital mágico, dame un segundo...

Harry corrió hacia la salita, marcó un número en el teléfono y en dos segundos unos medimagos aparecieron en la entrada. Fueron hacia donde se hallaban Ron y Ginny y subieron a Ron a una camilla que apareció por arte de magia. Luego desaparecieron.

-Nosotros debemos ir también -dijo Harry en voz baja.

En segundos aparecieron en la recepción del hospital. Era un lugar particularmente blanco, donde médicos, pacientes y visitas iban de un lado a otro. Los chicos se sentaron en unas sillas de color azul. Ginny miraba hacia todos lados.

-¿Hay más hospitales mágicos en todo el mundo?

-Me imagino... se supone que donde viva un grupo de magos, cerca hay un hospital... debiera haber uno en cada ciudad, o país...

-Sí... Me pregunto si Ron estará bien.

-Ya se le pasará, espero...

-¿Te acuerdas del día después de la graduación de ustedes? -Harry asintió. -Fueron dos de los días más largos de mi vida... jamás pensé que mi hermano pudiese llegar a ese estado.

En esa ocasión, a Ron lo tuvieron hospitalizado durante dos días, por la desintoxicación y luego para que se rehabilite. Todos los doctores pensaban que él era adicto al alcohol y no sospechaban que era la primera vez que se ponía así. Todos habían pensado que había aprendido la lección, y sería la última.

-Ojalá hubiese una forma de convencer a Hermione de regresar -dijo Ginny de repente, como pensando en voz alta-. Es bastante testaruda a veces.

-¡Mentira! A veces es muy fácil de persuadir.

-Pero no cuando pasan cosas como ésta... Si le dijéramos que Ron esta hecho un lío...

-Bien... entonces esperemos a ver primero si Ron sale vivo de esta nueva incursión en el hospital -Ginny palideció, por lo que Harry agregó: -Hay que encontrar una manera de hacer que regrese.

-¿Crees que Ron terminó con Pansy ayer cuando fue a su casa?

-Pues de ser así no fue muy delicado, no se demoró casi nada.

-Sabes... deberías llamar a tu madre

-Ok...

Ginny fue hacia la cafetería. Ahí pidió un teléfono y marcó a la señora Weasley a La Madriguera.

Siete horas después, Ron despertaba en una cama que no era la suya. Miró a su alrededor y se vio en una habitación de hospital, grande. Habían otras 4 personas en camas en el mismo lugar. Trató de sentarse, pero le dolía mucho la cabeza. Un hombre algo anciano, con delantal blanco, se acercó y le obligó a tomar una poción. Era amarga y espesa.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? -le dijo, pero el medimago no contestó, sino que se dio media vuelta y salió de la sala.

Un minuto después entró la señora Weasley, acompañada de Ginny y Harry. Lo abrazó empalagosamente.

-Qué bueno que ya despertaste hijo, estaba tan preocupada por ti...

-Sí, mamá, déjame ya, no soy un niño...

Ella se separó y lo contempló con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste, de lo que te pudo haber pasado? -le preguntó Ginny, angustiada.

-¿Qué me pasó?. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?. ¿Por qué tú y mamá están aquí?

-Léelo por ti mismo -dijo Harry, pasándole una ficha que había sobre la mesita de al lado.

Ron lo leyó, abriendo los ojos más en un momento particular. Luego la hizo a un lado.

-Pero... pensé que nunca más...

-Pero ya ves que sí

-¿Y quizás ahora recuerdes por qué te pusiste así? -Ginny lo miró, con el seño fruncido y cruzando los brazos.

Ron la miró unos instantes, como pensando. Luego bajó la vista y miró a un punto en la pared de al fondo. Suspiró.

-¿Mamá puedes salir?

Ella abrió los ojos, y algo ofendida dio media vuelta y salió.

-¿Y?

-Cómo olvidarlo... -Subió las rodillas y las rodeó con sus brazos. -No sé que voy a hacer ahora con mi vida...

-No seas tan dramático Ron -le dijo Harry, sentándose a su lado-. Eres joven, tienes una vida por delante...

-Sin Hermione no -le interrumpió.

-Te demoras mucho en darte cuenta de las cosas hermano...

-Me quería morir.

-¡Vamos! Que no todo esta perdido...

-¡Claro que sí!. ¿Que no la viste? No le importó nada, se fue, ni de inmutó a esperar...

-Eso es lo que crees tú -Ahora Ginny se sentó a su otro lado. -Ella llamó cuando llegó a Nueva York.

-Y preguntó por ti... claro, tú estabas muy ocupado bebiendo adentro de tu pieza.

-Harry -lo llamó, girándose hacia el moreno-. Yo... no quiero perderla de nuevo... aunque sea como amiga...

-¿Y tienes un plan? -preguntó la pelirroja.

Ron bajó la vista otra vez. No había pensado en eso.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo...

-Se acabó la hora de visitas, el paciente necesita descanso -anunció una bruja, entrando al lugar e intentado sacar a otra señora de uno de los pacientes junto a la entrada.

No les quedó más que salir. Se despidieron de Ron y salieron.

Quizás esta era la locura más grande que cometía en la vida. Pero estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. Eso pensaba el pelirrojo un par de días después de salir del hospital.

Iba dentro de un avión con destino a Nueva York. Faltaba poco para aterrizar y Hermione no tenía la menor idea de que él iba hacia allá. Pero no se le ocurría una mejor forma, estaba seguro que intentaría evitarlo, o darle alguna excusa, pero esta vez no escucharía excusas, palabras, nada. Se la llevaría con él a Francia, allí podría continuar su carrera, o no estudiar, o hacer lo que quisiera, pero claro ella no se iba a quedar sin terminar sus estudios superiores. Así que ya había arreglado todo, incluso habló a la universidad de Hermione para que la trasladaran, y milagrosamente, los convenció. Eso si no estaban muy contentos con perder a una de sus mejores estudiantes, pero que se le podía hacer. Él la amaba, más que cualquier cosa en su vida, y nada le impediría estar con ella de nuevo.

Sacó una foto, la misma que ella tenía, del día de la graduación. La miró.

-Qué cambiada estás ahora Hermi -susurró a si mismo, en voz baja-. Y ahora, que siento que te amo más que nunca... -Miró por la ventana un segundo. Sin duda estaban llegando. -Espero que todo salga bien...

Unas horas después, iba dentro de un taxi por un suburbio de casas y edificios departamentales con bastante patio, casi saliendo de la ciudad. El taxi se detuvo frente a un departamento de color crema claro. Pagó al chofer y se bajó, deseando encontrar a Hermione lo más pronto posible.

Caminó hasta la entrada, no había portero, solo un guardia y junto a una pared un panel con los números de cada departamento. Junto a los números en dorado que decían 12A, ponía Hermione Granger. Entro al ascensor y llegó al piso después de un rato. Se acercó a la puerta que había unos metros a su derecha por un pasillo y golpeó con insistencia.

La puerta se abrió. Adentro estaba la persona que estaba esperando, que lo miraba con incredulidad. Él le sonrió con decisión, nunca había estado tan seguro de si mismo en la vida.

-Hola Herm...

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Ron Weasley? -dijo, con una voz fuerte, casi imperturbable, y claramente con enojo.

-Algo que debí haber hecho hace años Granger...

La tomó por la cintura y la besó. Ella ofreció resistencia al principio pero luego se dejo llevar, caminando de espaldas hacia atrás y abrazando a Ron por el cuello. Él detuvo el beso, y la miró a los ojos, profundamente, como intentando hacerla comprender que era lo que quería. Claro que ella ya se había dado cuenta. O casi.

-Quiero que tomes todas tus cosas, las organices en menos de 5 minutos, que las enviaré a la central de trasladores internacionales y luego tomaremos un avios de regreso a Francia.

-¿Qué? -grito ella, aún recuperándose de la impresión de la abrupta llegada de Ron y del beso.

-Que vas a ir conmigo a París, quieras o no.

-Ron yo...

Cruzó los brazos. Todo eso era una locura. Ella vivía aquí, tenía todas sus cosas, sus amistades... ¡su carrera!. No podía dejar todo tirado por un capricho de Ronald Weasley... ¿o sí?

-Estas loco

-Sí, lo sé, y por eso mismo me vas a hacer caso. ¡Apúrate! No tienes todo el día.

Ron sacó la varita del abrigo y comenzó a lanzar maldiciones reductoras hacia todos lados, luego a poner las cosas en montoncitos junto a la puerta. Hermione estaba horrorizada de dejar todo así, sin planes y de un momento para otro, que quizás en 10 minutos no iba a volver a ver su departamento nunca más.

Areth llegó volando por la ventana, esquivando por poco un rayo proveniente de la varita de Ron y posándose en el hombro de Hermione.

-¿No me vas a ayudar?

-Dime primero para que haces esto... cómo... dónde... tienes que responderme muchas cosas...

-En el camino lo haré...

-Yo necesito que me expliques ahora, por favor -le suplicó Hermione, volteándose hacia él.

Ron no pudo resistirse a su mirada

-Bueno, lo único que tienes que entender es que ya está todo solucionado para que vayas a Francia a vivir con Harry y conmigo. Vas a terminar la carrera en la misma universidad en la que estudiamos nosotros, vas a compartir los gastos del departamento, etcétera...

-¿Seguro que esta todo arreglado?

-Muy seguro, nada debería fallar.

Después de un rato sonó el timbre. Ron abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a los del equipo de traslación mágica de objetos, quienes rápidamente tomaron todas las cosas, las pusieron en cajas que hicieron aparecer, las tomaron y desaparecieron.

-¿No olvidaste nada verdad?

-Tú guardaste las cosas, yo no sé...

-Iré a echar un vistazo.

No se demoró nada en dar una vuelta por todas las habitaciones que componían el lugar, luego regresó con una sonrisa, conforme, pero por una extraña razón, pícara también.

-Sólo se te quedó esto.

Sacó una rosa desde atrás de la espalda y se la puso delante de Hermione.

-Señorita Granger... ¿quiere ser mi novia?

Ella se sorprendió, y de felicidad, abrazó a Ron muy fuerte, como intentando ahogarlo. Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de respuesta.

Salieron tomados de la mano por la puerta, bajaron hacia la entrada, donde esperaba una mujer con pinta seria, a quien Hermione pasó las llaves. Tomaron un taxi que los esperaba y los llevaría de vuelta al aeropuerto, para emprender el viaje que daría un nuevo punto de inicio a sus vidas, o una nueva etapa, quién sabe.

Por que para eso son las historias. Porque se supone que tienen que tener un final feliz. Esta no es la excepción.

FIN

(Conny-B está con la cara oculta con las manos apoyada sobre la mesa del teclado, murmurando "Por que... por que... por queeeeee" lastimosamente)

Bueno ya lo hice... ya terminé. Si supieran cuanto se siente terminar una historia que quisiste mucho... ¿no? Claro algunos sabrán porque han escrito y todo eso... Pero bueno. A veces me pongo, y le doy finales catastróficos (Veamos el incidente de la historia Punk, como ejemplo: el gay muerto, los punks se fugaron, etc... ¿quién puede escribir en esas condiciones?) ¿Ya agradecí? Bueno, agradezco a todos los que llegaron al final de esta historia. No me pidan un epílogo que me largo a llorar, lo juro, o voy a usar esta historia como base para otra cosa naaaaada que ver, no pregunten.

Byeeeee!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
